


The mercenary - Part 2

by Tsukiyo_ondori



Series: The mercenary [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyo_ondori/pseuds/Tsukiyo_ondori
Summary: Part 2 takes place during Greed Fall (uses some of dialogues from the game). As De Sardet does her daily work as a legate she grows closer and closer to Kurt. They all experience quite an adventure while sharing friendly and entertaining moments together. I wanted to relate their different relationships giving more depth to the different characters based on the game. I just love their dynamic and after Part 1 I couldn't leave it like that.
Relationships: Kurt/Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet, Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: The mercenary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Deception

They had arrived in Teer Fradee 3 months ago and since it had been only rushing all over the island. De Sardet had no time to spare she just had enough time for a little team spirit with her new found companions. She had often fallen asleep in her study on reports. The workload had been overwhelming, she had gone to the cities of Thélème and Hikmet, each time she went somewhere even downtown she was assaulted with requests. It could go from keeping peace between her fellow cities and the natives to just getting papers for a native shop so he can sell in New Sérène. And she doesn't know how to say “no” or even ask other people to manage the issue, she always wants to see things through. Her new friends have even asked some help from her. Firstly Siora had asked to go and help her mother, that had been the most urgent matter, alas, they had arrived too late, but not too late to save her sister. Secondly Vasco had wanted to find out his origins, it had been less pressing, but De Sardet seeing he was angry of being asked to stay onshore had felt quite obliged. Then, she had met Aphra and Petrus, they had not yet asked her anything, however just getting acquainted was time consuming. After all they all lived under the same roof, it seemed important to her. And finally, when she had only a little time to spare she tried to rush to see Constantin, how he was managing, not seeing him every day was unsettling after all these years spent at his side and thus she missed him.

In a nutshell, she had neglected Kurt, as she had known him for a long time, she had relied on him and had little time to talk with him, she didn't even have the time to miss spending time with him. 

For Kurt, it was different he had done the fighting and protecting part, but he didn't have the mediating, writing reports and planning he just followed the lead. Not having the mental load of such a position, he had missed spending time with her, though he was used to stay in the shadows, especially her shadows. With all their new “friends” he had glued himself to her, you could never be too protective, they were all under the same roof and they had yet to reassure Kurt. He couldn’t know if they were trustworthy. He was getting acquainted to Vasco as he had seen him on the ship for a long time, yet, since he had not his ship anymore he seemed more moody. Siora had spirits though she seemed ok, nevertheless he did not know the natives good enough to make an opinion for himself. He was very wary of Aphra as she had pointed her gun at De Sardet on their first meeting. He had felt like breaking her arm and when De Sardet had accepted to work with her he had felt like shaking her, had he taught her nothing? Trusting a stranger like that? Especially a stranger that points their gun at you? Finally, there was Petrus, he seemed basically harmless with his fatherly demeanor towards De Sardet, yet Kurt could tell the biggest threat Petrus could give was not with his sword, he was sly and tactical, he would never attack upfront. Consequently, though not having De Sardet’s workload, he had stayed alert, there was a big deal of occupations even in the shadows. It had made him look not as inviting as De Sardet, but he didn’t care what they thought of him. 

There was only one other subject on the edge of his mind. 

He had meant to talk to her about a recruit and had not dared to add something more to her long list of things to do. Now it seemed to calm down it might just be the right time. He was looking at her leaning on the arch outside of her study. She looked tired though as beautiful as ever. Her dark raven hair was cascading down her back wavy and a little untidy after being attached all day. She often sat at her study in their living room, she had another one in her room, he knew that, and he also knew she fell asleep on her reports. As long there were people in the room she would stay downstair to enjoy the company, she was a bit like a cat, she would stay around without looking sociable despite enjoying the general atmosphere. He smiled at the comparison. Her study was lit by a single candle, he had insisted she added more light because it must be tiring to peer down reports with such a poor light. The only other main light was the fire and it was the other side of the room. She had shrugged at the idea, she knew he was right, but had never taken the time to even consider the issue, so the line “buying new candles” was way down her list of things to do. He frowned making a note he should probably take care of it himself and resumed looking at the rest of the study. The desk was crammed with piles of documents, ink and different quills, do you even need different quills? De Sardet says they have different thickness and are not slanted the same way, well that’s her area of expertise, what does he know of calligraphy? She has pinned documents on the wall too, of course, the desk would not give enough space for all these papers scattered around. She always put up important information on different ongoing missions they had, in fact, that was quite clever because everyone could come and glance quickly at the wall to remind themselves of what was going on. Usually they wouldn’t need that, she was always keeping them informed. She shifted on the chair, it seemed something was bothering her because she was frowning and looking through other documents. The chair, now that was a piece of furniture that satisfied Kurt, it was sturdy and seemed comfortable enough, at least if she became blind, she would probably avoid back problems. He wondered about the use of doing sarcasm in your head. He relished looking at her, concentrated, looking so important, well except when she managed to get ink on her face, then she would curse and look annoyed. He smiled. He wanted to sit with her and make her laugh. 

She felt his presence and knew it was him, because first of all it was nice, then Petrus would have never stood that long he would have gone to sit, Aphra was not patient enough she thought her time was too precious to be spent waiting she would have probably made her waiting more obvious, Siora did not understand the work De Sardet did while sitting at her study usually she would just butt in and Vasco would have probably made a joke about the lack of light and De Sardet becoming a bat or something to that effect. Only Kurt was patient and resilient enough to wait that long without making a noise. And patient enough to stay that way a long time, if she doesn't invite him to speak up.

"What can I do for you Kurt?"

He raised his eyebrows, she had guessed someone was there and that it was him.

"I need to ask something, is now the right moment?" 

She nearly said it was never the right moment but she reminded herself she had been really absent for him and he had been adorable. She turned round and smiled, she looked very tired.

"I'm listening"

“I recruited a young man for the Guard a few months ago. Talented. Very talented. And honorable.” he paused he could see she was concentrating to overcome her tiredness. He moved forward pulled out a chair and sat closer to her, at least so she wouldn’t had to squint at him in the dim light. He continued on a softer tone “I have been tracking his progress. And I learned he’s been sent to the barracks in New Sérène. I would like you to meet him so that you can give me your opinion.“

“My opinion? On what?” she looked surprised

“Ever since my departure from Sérène I’ve spent every second at your side. But I have clear standing orders to assure the protection of Constantin. And I don’t know his Guards. Not well in any case.”

“I see you’ve been thinking this recruit might be a suitable personal guard.”

“Precisely and your opinion has weight. So then, would you like to accompany me to meet him?”

She looked at him, he seemed a little hesitant, probably because she had been so distant. She smiled kindly at him, thinking of her cousin, always being so serious about his duties and reliable, what would she do without him? She could only feel grateful and blessed it was him who had been appointed their master of arm so many years ago. 

"But of course, you know what? Let's do it first thing tomorrow"

"It can wait, I don't want to spoil your schedule" he added in a rush

"No really, it will be a nice change of pace, what do you say we go to the tavern the two of us and you tell me more about this recruit"

Before he could answer she blew her candle out and got up. She was putting on her overcoat.

She turned round and raised her eyebrows.

"You coming?"

He strode toward her and peering at her he smiled warmly. 

“Maybe you will want to wipe this ink from your chin before Your excellency”

“What again?” she blushed and looked around to find something to clean herself with 

Kurt produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her gently locking his eyes in hers. “I really don’t know how you manage it, well it’s fine now” 

She frowned back at him “By any means, try writing all the reports I do, we will see if you don’t end with ink on your face” she was smiling mischievously

“Oh dear no, I would probably end up covered and natives would think I am part of a new tribe” he chuckled “besides I don’t know anything about the thickness of quills” 

She laughed “I’ll explain to you every secrets about quill mastery if you want”

They left after telling Aphra who hardly acknowledge as she was reading a book, an encyclopedia,  _ The best explosives throughout history special edition with extra instruction leaflets _ . De Sardet glanced at it quizzically, she would have to ask her what she intended to do with it. 

It was nice, the fresh air, the silence, having Kurt next to her. On second thoughts she had missed  _ that  _ whatever  _ that  _ was, she just hadn't had the time to notice it.

She looked at him and smiled. He hadn't seen her smile like that for weeks.

"What?" 

"It's nice" she went towards him and took his arm, her head laying on his shoulder. His strong arm and sturdy shoulder. His heart leapt, they hadn't felt each other since the journey to Teer Fradee. 

"Yes"

"So tell me more about this Reiner before I get drunk"

**********

The next day they went to the barracks, however Quartermaster Manfred told them that Reiner had been found drowned, he had probably drank too much. Knowing the lad, Kurt could not believe one word of that. The investigation led them to discover that the medical report had been falsified and the doctor had been threatened. 

The lieutenants that made him change the report had no known regiment. It was difficult to find more information about this infamous regiment nevertheless resourceful as they were, they managed to discover information about the ghost camp, an elite company that followed a special training. Kurt decided that he would take the matter in his own hands with the help of his friends and find the camp. When they did, the discovery was even harder that what they had anticipated. The recruits there were broken to make mercenaries that would obey to any kind of orders. The whole affair really shook Kurt. They had to stop the captain in charge, Rolf, an old comrade of Kurt. It seemed the more they found out, the worse everything appeared to be. They had gone back to their home. 

“I am really sorry Kurt”

“If I had known I would have left the poor lad where he was.” he was pacing up and down the small square in front of their home, kicking in the odd stone laying on the ground. He had wanted to stay out to breathe some air and calm down. De Sardet could tell he was going through a great deal of emotions and she wanted to help him let them out. With time, she had learnt how to do so with Constantin who was always boiling over with the unfairness of court. she didn’t really know how to do so with Kurt but he looked like someone who needed to scream and punch in something. 

“You seemed really attached to Reiner” she hesitantly tried to make him share his feelings 

“He brought some memories back. I was a bit like him at his age, and I felt responsible for his well-being. After all I recruited him.” he was half talking to her and half talking to boxes laying around, he turned round “Why? Don’t tell me you are jealous of this poor kid?”

She was surprised he asked such a question and shrugged “Don’t be foolish, it’s just that you seemed so hurt about everything he went through. I wanted to understand how you felt…” 

“That’s kind… I’m sorry I made that stupid comment. This whole affair has me nervous. I should’ve known you were far too subtle to feel like that” he looked elsewhere clearly not feeling at ease.

She smiled warmly and laid her hand on his arm “Let’s go back inside Kurt”.

**********

A few days later in the morning, De Sardet got up and did not find Kurt. That worried her a bit, since they had discovered Reiner’s death and they had been to the ghost camp, Kurt had not seemed himself. He had stayed a little distant with everyone. She asked Vasco who told her he had gone out the evening before alone.

“He didn’t want me to come and I didn’t want to insist, the man likes his space”

“I know, but going alone when we have been stirring problems with the ghost camp and Egon is not the best moment”

“You should check out his room, he may have come back late”

She looked at him dubiously it didn’t sound like Kurt. Nevertheless, it couldn’t hurt to check out his room. She went up the flight of stairs. In front of her was Vasco’s room, it was ajar, you could just see his tricorn and coat laying on his bed and a set of books behind on a shelf, probably poetry. Then turning on the left, there’s a long corridor 3 rooms on the right including Vasco’s and 3 rooms on the left. The first on the left is her room, she had asked to have the closest to the stairs so she could go to and fro without disturbing anyone else. It was big enough to have a study and a small library so she was delighted. Vasco had taken the room in front of the stairs so he could also go down easily, he often went to the docks at hours, when others would sleep. Next to Vasco’s room, was Siora’s it was a little smaller, but she liked it, besides De Sardet had put a few plants in it and Siora had been happy about that, it made it more homy. Kurt had insisted having the room next to De Sardet’s it was the smallest, Vasco had even asked if it was a closet or a storage. De Sardet had finally accepted Kurt’s request, not that you could really stop him, he would sleep on the floor just to make his point. So she had bought him a single bed and the necessary furniture to make it nice. In fact, Kurt stubbornness had been a blessing in disguise, when Aphra and Pétrus had joined them, there would not have been enough rooms. So the two rooms at the end of the corridor were theirs, Aphra on the right and Pétrus on the left. 

De Sardet went straight to Kurt’s room. It was small, he had a bassin on the left on a small table with a mirror she had installed and his shaving equipment. On the right there was a Coin Guard crest on the wall and under, his trunk with his stuff. His bed was just in front of her. It was made very neatly, military neat. He had a bedside table next to it with an oil lamp that hadn’t been lit for a moment and the books she had given him. Everything was in order and she could tell he hadn't been there for a while. She bit her lower lip, it was time to go back down and to look for him. She went back down the stairs and Vasco gave her a worried look he could tell she hadn’t found him or anything reassuring on his whereabouts. She looked straight at him “let’s find out where he has been, coming Aphra? I will need both of you to track him down.”

She was the only one around. Siora was still sleeping, they had stayed up late, and Petrus had most likely been to the church early morning. De Sardet hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” asked Vasco who was clearly ready to go and Aphra had jumped up when she was summoned. 

“I can’t really leave a note for Siora…”

“True, but Petrus is bound to come back early just put something that helps Siora to guess the note is intended to her”

She left the note with a feather on it.

And they went off to the tavern. They asked the innkeeper if he had seen a captain of the coin guard in the evening.

“I did see a fellow, he is often with you, isn’t he? I mean you all come together to have a drink, I recognize your friends”

“So? Did you see when he left? Anything odd?”

“Well he had drunk quite a bit, but I didn’t mind, usually I ask people to leave. As he kept to himself, didn’t annoy anyone and I know he is a friend of yours I let him be. Then a couple of other guards came to sit around him. He didn’t seem happy about that. And they all got up and went downstairs. I didn’t see him come up after, but sometimes people come out once I have shut, especially coin guard. I am sorry I cannot help you more Your Excellency”

“Thank you for your help we will go investigate downstairs”

She turned round to her friends, they had the same look in their eyes, that stunk. They went straight to the brothel down the stairs, if anything had been seen this would probably the place where they would find some witnesses. 

“Excuse me, have you seen my friend? He is a coin guard captain, he has got grey-blue eyes and dark hair. He is slightly taller than me and broader.” she was mimicking with her hand his approximative height. 

Something in the man who managed the brothel seemed to say that he knew something but he was not willing to share it.

“That doesn’t ring a bell I am sorry”

De Sardet got closer with a dangerous look. Vasco and Aphra doing their part too in looking like two thugs ready to strike. Vasco had one hand on the hilt of his sword, Aphra was putting bullets in her gun, it was one of her favorite intimidating move. 

“Listen. You might have not noticed, but I am the Congregation legate. If something has happened to my friend here and you're not telling me everything you will be in deep problems.”

“I… Ok, some guards came yesterday night with your friend, they told me that if I said anything they would kill me and put another guy in charge. They took him to the furthest room over there. I am sorry.”

The last words seem to betray that something serious had happened. They rushed to the room. The scene they saw was dreadful. There was blood, wooden polls that had served for beating. Aphra was studying everything meticulously. 

De Sardet went pale. She went out and strode to the man, she was beside herself. She grabbed him by his cotton shirt and pushed him against the wall. There was a wild magical aura about her.

“WHERE! Where did they take him after that?!”

He had to catch his breath as the shock against the wall had been quite violent “I think they talked of the arena. At this time of day there is no one as the fighting takes place in the evenings” he managed to stutter

She rushed out and went straight to the door to go to the arena. A guard tried to stop her saying something like “mam’ you aren’t allowed it is closed”, she shoved him away and the look on her face told him he should not insist.

She went down the passageway discreetly. They saw Kurt kneeling in the middle of the arena a sword laying down. They heard a guard saying they were going to send a few beasts, they seemed to laugh, an evil laugh. De Sardet turned round and told to Vasco and Aphra to take care of the men around the arena, she was going to jump to Kurt’s help. She was gesturing instructions and they both nodded. One was to go around the right and another one the left and she would be going straight in the middle drawing all the attention. Once they were settled she ran and jumped in the arena.

“Hey who is that woman and what is she doing here?! Hadn’t we asked a guard to stop intruders to come in?”

“It’s alright, look it’s the legate, it’s our lucky day, we will take care of the legate and the annoying nosy captain.”

De Sardet ran to Kurt.

“Kurt, get a grip on yourself” she shook him, then she did a healing spell and put a healing potion in his hands, he seemed to wake a little, because he drank it. Then he wobbled up holding on his sword. The beasts were surrounding them dangerously making circles closer and closer. 

“Damn you are no use in that state” she turned round and tried to gather the attention on her as the beasts were surrounding her, so she used her lightning dash to go from an enemy to another. She was managing fine, when beasts went too close to Kurt she would stasis them to paralyse them. She saw Aphra and Vasco, they seemed like they were doing fine too. Anyway, Guards who went after one drunk guy mustn’t be impressive fighters. Where as, her team, they fought really well. Once they were done they tied up the guards. They would tell Quartermaster Manfred about them, so he would take them into custody. De Sardet raised and steadied Kurt on her shoulder thankfully Vasco came in the arena to help her, Kurt was bigger and sturdier than her and she had a job keeping him steady alone. 

They brought Kurt back and to his bedroom then De Sardet asked everyone to leave her with him to tend to his wounds. She undressed him methodically. She had a couple of potion vials next to her she had propped them on his bedside table, some to give her some energy and some to heal him. He was in a right shape. He had many bruises and cuts that would make news scars. She had to focus, it was a bit unsettling to see him like that. He was muscular, in a nice appealing way, she looked at him then had to shake her head to concentrate on the task at hand. It was distressing to see him in this state. He grunted when she put her hands on him. Then he seemed to relax when she started healing him. He stirred up a bit and she made the most of it to give him a healing potion. She wouldn’t be able to heal him completely relying only on her magical abilities. It seemed to whip him up because he noticed her.

“Green Blood I’m sorry I…”

“Shhh” she pressed two fingers on his lips. He laid back and shut his eyes. 

She was feeling tired now, the early fighting, the emotions, and now she had been tending to Kurt for about 1 hour. She fell back in the armchair. She closed her eyes and listened to Kurt’s breathing. It was actually nice, not the fact that he was all injured, but spending time taking care of him and just being the two of them. After some time his breathing became more difficult, the potion was wearing off and the pain was coming back. De Sardet woke up and moved towards him again. Kurt became aware he was nearly naked and felt suddenly a little embarrassed as he saw her looking at his body and checking what was wrong. She noticed.

"Do you want me to ask someone else to tend to you?"

He had mixed feelings about that he didn't want her to see him like that, but that was a little late. However he liked her gentle touch and in his current state it was nice being looked after. Then he wouldn't really want any of the other companions to see him like that. He could see De Sardet had gone to great length to give him privacy, he also noticed all the vials sitting on the table next to her. How long had she been taking care of him? She looked exhausted.

“No it’s… fine, I think I sprained my ankle” he had a gruff voice like someone who has been up all night, it made it even deeper than the usual.

She moved the covers and put her hands on his leg. He shivered at the contact of her gentle and soft touch. 

“You know I haven't done anything yet” she had a twinkle in her eye “I think your leg is fractured more like it” she used some of her healing abilities to ease the pain and then she put bandages just like he had taught her to do. “This should be better, if I heal you again a few times you should recover quickly”

She moved closer to him to look at the bruising on his face. “This might feel a little weird” She placed her hand on his face and produced some magic. Then she put some ointment.

“Is that?”

She smiled “yes I made your ointment, trust me it's a life saver”

She was thinking of everything they had gone through lately, Reiner, the ghost camp led by that Rolf and how it had affected Kurt to the point of putting himself in danger foolishly. In addition to the state she had found him in and she bit her lower lip. She hesitated "I know you have been through a lot, your ideals have been shattered. You have always taught us to fight with honour and many other grand values…" she was looking for the right words "but you must know, I need you, I care for you, you can't go like that and put yourself in danger" on the last words she stared at him with her big blue eyes.

He didn't seem to know what to say, besides muttering a "I'm sorry, I truly am, it was completely stupid of me…"

She thought she would move on another subject, she could see he regretted it and she didn't want to make him feel worse about himself.

“Rolf appeared to know you well… What was he to you? A friend, a rival?”

“A little bit of both…” he was thinking, pondering how much he wanted to discuss in his current state “I wouldn’t have willingly chosen him to be my comrade and yet he was. And he was always picking at me to make sure he was the best, the strongest and the most appreciated… I suppose we all have someone like this in our past… Did you not experience that with Constantin?”

“In fact Constantin always spared me, but I remember when Lady Isabelle was a little pest very well… I don’t know if you remember, but she could not stop making mean comments to me… She always thought I was too unkempt, never delicate enough… She would do everything in her power to ridicule me!”

“Yes I remember now at what extent she would go to put you in difficult positions. That brat was really insufferable. You were far superior to her, which explains her behaviour.”

“That may be also why Rolf was always picking at you” then she was thinking, while she was putting the ointment,  _ that  _ ointment “Constantin was never easy going, but we were friends more often than we were rivals… I know he could be awful towards other children, but he always had a liking for me.”

“You were and I think you still are, his only friend… The court has not been kind to him.”

“It’s true. Did you know that his father told him one day that he would never climb up the ladder if he did not start behaving in a noble way? Constantin took it a bit too literally and decided to climb up the city walls...”

He laughed, it hurt in the ribs and he had to clench his teeth “Yes, I wasn’t with you then, but I was told about it. That was the first time you saved his life. You were very brave that day…” He was looking at her tending to him intently “And if memory serves, thanks to you he wasn’t even punished… You really are the friend everyone dreams of having.”

“So you did know, that evening you came to heal me with  _ this  _ ointment” her eyes flickered in his direction and she had a sweet smile. 

“Yes… I was pretty sure you wouldn’t want to talk about it, that you didn’t want to say anything that could discredit Constantin.” All this talking was making him feel tired so he let her continue her nursing. He had been grateful to engage a conversation and change subjects, think of something else.

She was still thinking of how he had always been very considerate about others feelings. And as she was thinking that, she was applying gently the ointment following every shape of his body, his sturdy shoulders, muscular torso, going back up his neck. He was also admiring her, her graceful complexion and always caring so much. She had said she needed him, the thought made him feel good.

She was close, too close. Once she had tended to his face and shoulders she realised that too. She looked back a him and their eyes met, she felt drawn to him just like when they had danced together, that seemed such a long time ago. He felt the same and they stayed like that for a moment. Maybe  _ he  _ should do something, suddenly he yearned to kiss her, the fatigue had made him less resolute to fight back his feelings, he moved and felt an acute pain in his back. De Sardet seeing that moved in to put her hand on his back and she produced a healing spell. And as quickly the ache had come it was gone replaced by a warm sensation. Now she was leaning over him, she turned back and she was about to move out and he took her with his arms and brought her towards him, thus avoiding to move his back again. They kissed, the moment seemed to stretch forever. It was the nicest feeling they ever experienced. Her soft lips, his tenderness, and the warm feeling. She sat back. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to say how he felt. He did not know how, he was still struggling with his feelings. She was waiting, she wanted him to say something. Her bringing up had taught her she should not be too pressing. When he didn’t say anything she thought she might let him alone to rest. She got up and took her equipment. He wanted to say something and hold her back, he felt lousy, it was already difficult to express himself when he was fine. He saw her at the door, she hesitated, he could see that. And she was gone.

The moment of bliss was gone and he was left alone sitting in his bed feeling miserable. 


	2. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantin wants to organise a ball, De Sardet has not seen him this thrilled since a long time. It is a nice break for everyone.

A few days ago, Constantin had suggested to his cousin they should organise a ball with their allies. He even thought they should invite a representative of the natives. De Sardet had not been enthusiastic at the beginning because her cousin seemed sick lately. She had even changed the cook many times as she was worried. However he seemed so happy about his idea, she did not have the heart to stop him.

“It will be grand cousin! You will see, better than any parties my father ever organised. And don’t you worry I will take care of everything you have already enough to deal with. To be honest I am so bored with governor’s stuff it will be a nice change. Oh! And if you want clothes for our new friends I can give you the money and you can see with the tailor.”

“Alright Constantin, you know I can never say no to you, but do be careful not tiring yourself too much”

“Always the worrying! If you want I can send some clothes for Kurt, I know he will give you a hard time otherwize. Besides I know his size, as we used to send out for his new armours”

She laughs “ok I will trust you on that one I certainely don’t fancy fighting with him”

She got back home and she started organising herself with her friends. She went to see Vasco, he wanted to wear his captain coat and tricorn. When he looked at them he noticed they were perhaps a little tattered for a ball. 

“Let’s go and see Admiral Cabral, like that I will formally invite her and maybe she will have some new coats I can buy from her”

So they went to see her, they got a brand new captain’s coat. De Sardet sent it to the tailor to get a little embroidment done on it. She told Vasco he could see with the backsmith if he wanted to add plates on it. 

Petrus told her he didn’t need anything as he always had a few garments for ceremonies to wear with himself “one always has to be prepared for any occasions”. Then it was Aphra’s turn, she had some clothing for special occasions, they were very sober, so De Sardet insisted to send them and have some of it altered to make them more refined. She laughed at herself being so fussy when only a few years ago she couldn’t see the use. Then Aphra and herself went to see Siora to ask her if she had dresses or clothes for special occasions. She had her Doneigad clothings but that was about all. 

“Why would you want me to dress like a renaigse?”

“Not like us Siora, but we could make you a dress that reminds the Doneigad clothes while being a dress. It would comply with both customs”

It seemed to amuse Aphra and De Sardet rather than having a true purpose. They liked being the three of them and initiating Siora to their traditions. After all, thanks to her, they had learnt a lot about natives.

“I tell you what, let’s go and see my cousin, he has exquisite tastes and would probably be thrilled to help us. Besides I need to order a new dress for myself”

Siora accepted as they seemed so happy and she was curious to see ballroom dresses, it seemed a much bigger deal than the dresses they saw in the streets. They went to Constantin.

“That’s an excellent idea cousin! We will be able to use the nice colours you have on your clothes, and feathers. It will look splendid” he paused “but don’t you worry princess, I would like it to look like your native clothing, I don’t think we should stray too much from it. Imitating could even be seen as an insult and we wouldn't like that. I will show you some sketches and you will tell me what you think?”

“Sketches?”

“Like simple paintings” he seemed so happy at this employment, De Sardet and Aphra, looked at eachother shrugging and left them together. 

“I had no idea your cousin could draw” stated Aphra

“He took painting lessons a long time ago, he was dreadful at painting, but alright at drawing” said De Sardet reminiscing with a smile

When they got home the errand boy from the tailor had delivered the altered clothing and the set ordered by Constantin for Kurt.

“Can I give it to Kurt?” asked Vasco he seemed gleaming “I want to see the look on his face when he opens it”

“Be my guest, I don’t really want to be there when he opens it” replied De Sardet with a smile. 

Aphra looked a little surprised “did Kurt never wear any formal garments at your uncle’s court?”

“No he always stayed in his set of armour. I think my uncle prefered it like that, It enables you to tell the difference between nobles and… well other people” she shrugged

He went up the stairs and straight to Kurt’s room. There was a silence then some comotion.

“What the heck is that?! I am NOT wearing clothes like that” exclaimed an annoyed Kurt

Followed by Vasco laughing.

Downstairs Aphra and De Sardet looked at each other smiling. They had started working together at potions. Their ustensils slightly vibrating with all the ruckus. 

“Common Kurt put it on! You must try it on, to be sure it fits you”

“On my dead body, leave me alone”

Vasco came running down still laughing head bent down and arm over it as if he expected getting stuff thrown at him.

Once down he turns towards Aphra and De Sardet grinning "He loves it".

**********

Once it was the ball day, they all got prepared. Aphra and De Sardet actually were in awe in front of Siora, who even if she wasn’t used to balls and dresses couldn’t stay indifferent to the clothing. Vasco looked pleased with his set of clothing. He went to give Siora his arm. Petrus accompanied De Sardet, Aphra was pleased she didn’t have to give her arm to anyone. Kurt had a job deciding to come down, he felt uncomfortable, even if Constantin had added a few plates on his clothes so it looked like an elegant garment with armour. He came down still with a frown on his face. He looked good, handsomely good. His overcoat resemble the kind Constantin would wear but it was in different shades of browns, with the coin guard and the congregation crests.

And so they went to the ball. 

Constantin was waiting for them.

“My fair cousin! You are beautiful! Come I need you, you must come to do the first dances with me.”

“Of course Constantin I would not have it any other way”

“Oh you look magnificent Princess” he said bowing at Siora. “I hope I will be able to invite you to dance after”

“Actually Constantin I was hoping you could stop nobles from pestering Siora. She looks so beautiful I am afraid they will be worse than they ever were with me”

“It will be my honour cousin”

So Constantin and his cousin went in to do the first dance. Vasco took care of Siora while Constantin was not available. Aphra was all too happy to find some other Alliance’s scientists to talk to and avoid altogether dancing. Petrus was in his element, the Mother Cardinal had even come in person so he spent most of the evening talking with her and other important San Matheus nobles and clerics. Kurt stayed in a corner, looking around. It reminded him of the balls in Sérène where he would be standing and staying discrete. It also also reminded him of that time when he danced with De Sardet on the balcony. He had to shake his head to stop thinking of it. Since they had kissed, he had avoided too much contact, so he hadn’t needed to make a decision or say anything. He had felt De Sardet had left him alone, he did not know if she did that out of disappointment or just to let him come when he was ready. Maybe she wasn’t even interested in him anymore. He didn’t know. Thinking at that he started looking at her, not that he hadn’t noticed how beautiful she was yet, she had a blue dress with silver embroidment where as Constantin had a blue overcoat with gold embroidment. They looked dashing dancing together. They had done that so many times it seemed so natural. He was thinking he would like dancing with her without overthinking everything. 

“Are you going to look at her all night, and not invite her?” He was startled, Vasco was leaning just next to him, he had finished dancing, Siora was with Constantin and De Sardet had been invited by someone else. Kurt did not answer.

“I mean I am counting on inviting De Sardet, she is great company, I heard her laugh with Constantin, besides she is astonishingly beautiful”

Kurt frowned but didn’t answer.

“Really, if she looked at me only half the way she looks at you, I would be delighted and I would keep her to myself the whole evening”

This time he turned round to face Vasco, he seemed flushed a little and his frowning had intisified. Vasco was grinning. 

“Suit yourself, I’m inviting her” and he strode directly to De Sardet who welcomed him with a warm smile and they danced together.

Kurt felt a little miserable, he knew Vasco was only pushing him. They had become good friends. Just as Siora and Aphra had become close friends with De Sardet. Now Constantin was dancing with Siora, and Vasco with De Sardet and they all seemed very happy, laughing with each other, teasing Siora who seemed a little lost and De Sardet arguing with Constantin because he was teasing Siora. At the end of the dance, Vasco said something nodding toward Kurt and De Sardet looked in his direction. Kurt realising that, did not really know what to think. But his hesitation did not last very long as De Sardet strode directly to him. 

“Vasco says you look too sad to be left in a corner, would you accept to dance with me?”

“I… Yes of course, but you know how a poor dancer I am”

“I don’t remember that” she said with a mischievous smile

They go to dance together. 

“Well you are doing fine”

“I am just following your leed”

“Hey Kurt you are dancing, it isn’t as smooth as sparring though, I can give you lessons” said Constantin valsing near him

“Right, ...” answered Kurt through gritted teeths

“You see it’s far better being over here” said Vasco

He gives a glare at Vasco who laughs openly. 

“Let’s move away from those irritable people” said De Sardet with a smile “You look dashing in that overcoat”

“I could even stuff it with handkerchief” he answered in a shrug*

She laughs.

“Have you? Have you got a handkerchief?”

“I always have one, though the flowers did not fare as well” he looked at her intently her smile was beautiful 

“That’s a shame I know someone who takes great care of plants” they spin away and then closer, she return him his gaze

“You don’t really have time to tend to plants lately” he had a kind smile

“That’s true I don’t really have time to tend to anything or anybody I care about for that matter” she blushes and looks straight in his eyes

“Yet you always manage to help everyone, always so pleasing” another spin and she ends up in his arms, he is looking at her and it is the end of the music. Kurt makes the most of it to part with her gently holding hands. “Thank you excellency” he bowes and moves away. 

It was nice, but if he stayed with her he might feel the urge of holding her in his arms longer. 

De Sardet went to sit next to Siora who seemed exhausted.

"This is tiring my head is spinning and your cousin talks a lot"

"It's true" answered De Sardet with a smile "I am afraid once I stop dancing people will come showering me with questions and requests"

"Petrus and Aphra have been talking a lot"

"Yes, I think they prefer that at dancing"

"And you? What do you prefer?"

"Franckly? Roaming the wild lands" answered De Sardet grinning

"Me too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a direct reference to the first Part "The mercenary - Part 1" :)


	3. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually like thinking about the dynamic the different characters would have together and how they would occupy their "spare" time scarse as it is.

“Common Green Blood you should have a break Vasco’s right” they had been pestering her for several minutes about going to the tavern. 

“Kurt… I really need to get on with my reports. We will be travelling quite a lot after.”

Kurt shrugged he was out of ideas, he looked at Aphra “Don’t look at me Kurt, I see no logic in preferring going to the tavern than finishing reports”, Vasco sighed. They looked at Siora, she always knew how to talk De Sardet into doing things and she had thought the tavern was funny, though she found it odd to diminish your senses with drink. 

“On Ol menawi, they are right you need to rest, I know these words you write are important…”

De Sardet turned round from her writing to look at Siora, they all got their hopes up. “I know you all mean well and I appreciate but I really need to finish this, I want to give them early tomorrow to Sir De Courcillon so he can check them and give them to the Governor.” and she turned back to her writing. 

They looked at eachother forlorn, and Siora made a sign to the two men, she whispered something and they nodded in agreement. Next thing, they went out. De Sardet was surprised she turned round eyebrow high and looked at Aphra, who just shrugged “I guess they went out without us” it did not seem to affect her, she returned to her reading, an encyclopedia, herbs and their use, from potent potions to soothing teas. 

De Sardet was a little disappointed, nevertheless she really needed to get on with her work. Maybe she would join them later, that was doubtful, though the idea seemed appealing, enough to motivate her. After about half an hour and 4 pages of writing, there was commotion in the hall. De Sardet did not turn round she couldn’t let them pester her all night or she would never finish. 

“You have made this place nice, I only came here at our arrival at Teer Fradee” that was not an expected voice 

“Well you know Green Blood, once we were all here, she went to great lengths to fulfill every needs. I think she all spoiled us”

“I know that Kurt! I saw the expenditures” he laughed and came into the living room. It was a big room with a crackling fireplace on the left, then a dining table in the middle, a piano propped against a wall and the archway to the study on the right just behind the staircase. “So cousin, I have been told you were not going to the tavern because you had reports to file for me? Your friends came to seek my help and counsel, you know I could not let that happen. You have to revise your priorities, and I will come with you so you don’t feel guilty”

She turned round and stood up, he looked tired and sick, but he had his excited look that made him seem a little better, he strode towards her and took her in his arms. “Please cousin I have missed you so much, it would make me so happy”. She sighed and hugged him back, she could never say no to Constantin she was pretty sure her friends knew that and that’s why they went to seek him. She looked over his shoulder and saw her friends, she felt grateful.  
She hesitated and took Constantin at arms length to have a good look at him “but Constantin are you allowed to leave the palace like that?”

“Always the worrying Cousin, have I ever asked the permission to go to the tavern?”

“Actually Green Blood, I told the guards I would ensure the protection of our highness” he smiled and shrugged

“Alright, I guess”she replied she was out of answers, Constantin seemed delighted.

They went to the tavern and the innkeeper was happy, he liked when the legate was there because usually the rest of the customers would behave. Also they always bought his best alcohol. They were all sitting around the table, and Constantin was all animated “let’s play a game” the rest of the table looked at him half amused half apprehensive “each of us will say their first impression they had when first meeting our fair company, and each time you are mentioned you drink” De Sardet thought he had his cheeky look he always had back in Sérène when he was up to something she had missed that.

“I’m in your highness!” answered Vasco “I can’t wait to hear, what some of you have to say”

“I will start” said Constantin grinning, I think certain of you will need a little drink to ease your tongue, he looked sideways at Kurt, who crossed his arms as his only answer. “I will go clockwise, let’s see, well my dear cousin, you won’t need to drink because I was too young to relate our first encounter. He had taken her hand in his smiling broadly ” He looked next to De Sardet “Princess, I thought you were fierce and beautiful” Siora drank only a sip of a sweet cocktail, she was careful as she was not used to drinking, “Aphra, you scared me a bit, far too serious, Vasco, I was impressed” Aphra drank from a glass of red wine and Vasco raised his pint to Constantin and nearly emptied it. On the sea he had to stay alert and only drank little, but on ground he could down his pint. "Pétrus, hhhm, I can’t really relate when I saw you as a child, I seem to remember I just thought your armour was too shiny” the latter laughed at that and drank a sip of a refined liquor “and at last Kurt, well, I liked your sincerity, but I hated it at the same time, I didn’t really like being ordered about” 

“Surprising” said Kurt with a smirk, then he drank a few swigs of a dark and strong beer. 

“Oh and once we are done we decide who's next, your turn Vasco” saying so Constantin had a sip from his pint of beer and invited his cousin to do the same with hers.

"Constantin you are totally inventing your game as you go along" she half whipers looking at him. He grins back delighted full of mischief as always.

Vasco smiled and sat back in a comfortable position looking at each other wondering what he would say. Aphra jugged him "oh common don't keep us waiting seaman!"

“Alright, Petrus I thought you looked respectable, but maybe too religious, I am not into religion, Kurt you seemed a decent guy who could take care of himself I loved your sword fighting on my ship, Constantin you didn’t look like the idea I had of nobles especially the prince’s son, in a good way though, I liked your enthusiasm, De Sardet, I was misguided thinking you would be a noble thinking importantly of yourself, however I must admit in time you showed me I was wrong” to that he bowed and she lifted her pint to him “Siora I thought you were intriguing and Aphra you seemed good with a gun, and… I’ll ask De Sardet to take the leed” he winked at her.

Kurt had just been giving her his glass so she would try his strong beer. He had commented when she had taken the same as Constantin's that it was no interesting drink. 

So she looked at her friends caught off guard, she was not sure she wanted to share her firsts impressions. They had all come a long way and she was very fond of each of them. Thankfully she had drank and with the tiredness she felt quite relaxed. The beer Kurt was drinking was indeed more potent than hers it went straight to her head. She turned toward Siora and smiled.

“Well Siora, you surprised me at talking to me in your language, I was delighted to make acquaintance with someone who seemed familiar, I felt friendly with you straightaway. Aphra, I couldn’t forget our first encounter as you nearly blasted my head off, holding me at gunpoint” she laughed

“You were the one tracking me” she pointed out 

“I must admit I was impressed by your journal and your observation, and I was looking forward meeting you, not in that way." Aphra shrugged and smiled "Vasco, I had a good impression of you until you told me off for not using the right naut terms” She grinned at him.

“You called my ship a boat!”

“Kurt called you a sailor” she piped back

Vasco looked shocked at Kurt. 

“Ey you were not supposed to tell him” exclaimed Kurt half outraged.

They all laughed.

“We will see when it’s your turn Kurt! I can’t wait to hear what De Sardet has to say" said Vasco

She smiled “Petrus, I was surprised you seem to know me better than I knew you, but it was nice to meet someone to remind me of home.” She turned round to Kurt “Kurt, I thought you were too cold for my liking, thankfully that changed” She had minimised her accounts in truth she had thought Aphra so impervious, Vasco too terse with her at times for no other reasons he didn't like nobles, she had been afraid Petrus would be too much like her uncle and deprived her of the freedom she had found on Teer Fradee and Kurt was far too cold and hard. Only Siora's account was totally realist. But their friendships had evolved so much!

“What do you mean that changed, he’s still a cold hearted mercenary” said Constantin in a laugh

“Na he is a soft hearted mercenary” said Vasco

Kurt frowned at them, he still had his arms crossed and was laying backwards in his seat “I’ll show you who is soft hearted” through his gritted teeth. 

“Oh let it be Kurt’s turn De Sardet, I really want him to relate what he thought of Constantin and you, you were teenagers, weren’t you? I am sure it will be funny” pleaded Vasco

De Sardet felt quite obliged to such enthusiasm and asked Kurt to take the lead. Constantin served him another glass laughing.

Kurt sighed “When I met these two teenagers, I was not in the best disposition, I was angered I had been appointed to such a mission” he was looking at them fondly

“Kurt stop beating around the bush” said Constantin

“You know you are the first Constantin, don’t you?” He smiled “Constantin was a tall skinny unimpressive young noble who dared answer back and he was unruly” He said that with a cool tone that seemed to calm everybody “but, I actually appreciated, he did so to mainly defend his cousin and his values, I respected that” then he gave him a tap on his shoulder “but you gave me such a hell of a time always disappearing”

“I knew you liked me” Constantin was grinning

Then Kurt turned to De Sardet, she was looking at him with her charming big blue eyes and he felt suddenly less at ease “Green Blood, I was not sure what to think of you, you seemed shy, sweet and far too accomodating with your cousin and everybody for that matter, I think I wanted you to speak up a bit for yourself, to stand your ground” he smiled awkwardly feeling the warmth of the room, the drink, everything making him hot and hoping that with the bad lighting no one would notice.

“Ha! You didn’t know her like I did” said Constantin “She was always telling me off”

“Always telling you off and accepting in the end to help you” she shrugged “I guess Kurt is not too far from the reality”  
Kurt continued going round the table, then it was Aphra turn, then Siora who by that time had drunk enough to speak half their language half native and finally Pétrus who made more sense but the audience was already becoming less and less concentrated. They continued telling stories, Vasco was always asking accounts of their youth it was always the funniest.

"And then" said an already drunk De Sardet half standing and holding herself with the table "Kurt said a lot of rude words, screaming around the palace looking for Constantin" at that moment she toppled back in her chair "I found him hiding in a closet half dressed up in servant gear and told him Kurt had promised him hellfire if he found him"  
They all laughed. Stories about Constantin and Kurt were the best. Vasco told some funny ones too.

"For three weeks we were half lost with our boat full of exotic merchandise. And the crew had started roaming through it to find a way to easy their mind. After all our client had forgotten to tell us about those specific tides… Of course the sailors found some potent alcohol

By that time Siora was sleeping on De Sardet who mechanically patted her head.  
"I was like, do you even know who you are talking too? The scientist was trembling and all his papers slid from his arms, delightful!" Aphra was remembering some excavation she had been asked to attend.  
"You would scare the worse coin guards" Kurt was laughing

They also recalled recent events about people they had met. 

They all continued to laugh that evening until quite late. Constantin was clearly looking very tired and they all decided they needed their rest. So they left the tavern. The streets of New Sérène were calm and the air was cool. They could smell the sea. They were not bothered, probably because they were a big group and all fully armed even if they clearly had a job keeping steady while they were walking.

Kurt and De Sardet were walking behind. 

“So you thought I was too accommodating?” she smiled at him, he had just made her drink some water to save her from having a massive headache the next morning and she was beginning to feel a bit less tipsy. Still she held his arm.  
“I was more afraid that in the real world you would get easily hurt. I must admit I had not yet seen all the strength you had in you.” he smiled kindly

“You were always watching after me behind your cold demeanor” she smiled back “I always wondered what was exactly your duty as a master of arms, besides teaching us how to fight?”

“In truth you may have guessed it, my main role was to make sure nothing would happen to you and Constantin. Without however, turning you into some courtiers that are afraid of steel. You have to be considered trustworthy to take on this role, but, alas, it isolate you from the rest of the guards. Always at the court, but never really belonging to it… I spent almost my entire time with you without seeing my comrades.”

“That’s why you felt so lonely and you felt punished at having to look after us” 

“I did” he glanced at her wondering if she was upset about that, she seemed to understand so much about him. He was lost in his thoughts and noticed she was not walking next to him anymore.  
She had heard a noise and stopped. the noise was no other than a cat doing it’s night round, she crouched down to stroke the cat.

Kurt turned round "Green Blood?"

"I had no idea there were cats on the island" she was stroking it and it was purring back "this one has a collar probably a rich family that brought it with them" she looked at Kurt "Constantin used to bring stray cats home, cats that had been abandoned by people who thought probably they were not good enough" she paused

"You never told me that, I have never seen any cats in the palace"

She had a warm smile "I had forgotten, that was such a long time age we weren't even 10, my uncle did not approve. Constantin would sneak in the kitchen and steal food, I would cover him, always the partner in crime" she chuckled "Our childcare was an old stern woman, my uncle's idea of how to keep us focused on our duties, she would put them out, we would bring them back once she had her back turned. Then we would look for caring families. We were children people would love the initiative." Kurt had knelt next to De Sardet listening intently and stroking the cat too "he would give each and everyone of them a name, he would ask the families to keep the names. I think he related, he felt himself like a stray cat who was looking for a loving family. His father was quite unhappy knowing his son was going around finding families to give cats, that was no noble attitude. So he found a way of stopping us forbidding families to accept the cats. That was our first real crisis, you should have seen Constantin running in the whole palace a box full of kittens saying that no one would ever stop him saving the world."

Kurt looked at her, he was shocked "that's actually the most noble* thing I have ever heard. So generous and kind"

"Yes, I wish my uncle had had enough time to be a proper father and see how much his son was a kind hearted boy who just needed love and guidance" she looked up their friends were a little far now and she got up to catch up.  
Their friends noticed they were strolling behind and at one moment, Constantin turned back and he saw them both crouching and talking together. 

“I have noticed my cousin and Kurt have grown very close together, is there anything between them?” he asked himself out loud

Vasco was a little startled and did not know if the question was directed to him. He didn’t really know what he ought to say and to confide to Constantin. 

He thought he would inquire for his two friends “Does it bother you?”

Constantin who hadn’t really noticed he had talked out loud looked surprised. “Not at all, on the contrary, my cousin has had her share of stupid lords, I would be happy to think Kurt would take care of her”

Vasco noted he should share this information with his friends. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t remember much the next day. He turned back to follow Aphra and Siora walking in front holding eachother. Aphra was pointing the different stars and jabbering about constellations while Siora was only half listening.

They soon arrived to the palace and De Sardet went in to say good night to Constantin. That was nice because she could be a bit more affectionate not being in front of everyone. She ruffled his hair and hugged him. He looked tired and ill, she was worried something about his illness felt familiar, in a bad way. She hugged him again and looked at him "take care Constantin"

"Stop worrying cousin I will be fine" he smiled

She shrugged, he didn't listen much to her and what could she do? He was an adult and the governor, she didn't have much authority over him now. Back on the continent she would go and see her mother, she was very caring and always knew how to talk to her nephew, also her motherly instinct always helped at guessing what was wrong and how to heal it. She missed her mother.

"Alright goodnight" she kissed him on the cheek and he stumbled on.

She went out ant only Kurt was left waiting. She smiled always the most faithful. But the sad smile she produced gave out her worries, Kurt always knew when something was wrong.

"What's wrong Green Blood?"

She looked at him and sat on the stairs, he sat next to her and put an arm around her to keep her warm and comfort her.

"I worry about my cousin, he doesn't listen to me and he seems sick" Kurt stayed silent he knew when De Sardet needed to talk, over the years she had often confided in him, he always was the silent listener "do you remember last time he had flu? He was 18 I seem to remember"

"How could I forget?" He smiled

"He was ill and wanted to go out and he didn't want to listen to me. My mother was not around to make him hear reason, I was pursuing him around the palace"

"And you bumped into me" he chuckled "you tried to convince me it was part of my assignment to protect him from himself"

"You didn't want, but after all you proved easier to convince than my own cousin" with that she squeezed herself more against him in an affectionate way "and you took him on your shoulder, I'm still amazed you manage to pick him up like that as he was a grown man. The scene he made it was quite comical."

He smiled at her. It was getting cool and he suggested they went home. They were walking down the stairs and De Sardet was looking at the many stars. She was so pretty.

They arrived in the house, the fire was still gently crackling. They proceeded up the stairs to their bedrooms. They could hear some of the others occupants already snoring. Kurt bid her goodnight and was about to go when she called on him "Kurt?" he turned around and she hugged him. It startled him. It was nice he hugged her back, he had his head in her hair and it smelled delightful. He started stroking her hair. 

"Thank you for being such a good and loyal friend" whispered De Sardet not wanting to disturb the silence around them.

They parted, but he still had his hands sitting on her hips and she stared with her big blue eyes directly in his kind grey blue eyes. This time she was the one to kiss him. It was nice. She smiled and went to her room. Leaving a bewildered happy Kurt on the landing.

Next morning, Kurt was up first as usual, he was making coffee, eggs and beans for everybody, because they were most likely all hangover. Sometimes they had maids or cooks to take care of them but they had to ask for them as they were often out of the house. So when they only dropped in a couple of days they would forget to do so and would manage by themselves, or eat with Constantin. De Sardet came down, her hair was a beautiful mess, she smiled at him, but didn't say much her head was throbbing. She went to her work bench and brewed a quick hangover potion she would often make for her cousin. She drank hers and felt instantly better, the mixture was awful though. She went to Kurt and held one to him.

"What's that?"

"Drink it, trust me"

He did as he was bid and his quizzical look turned into a disgusted frown then he looked at her stunned.

"I feel better"

I've prepared some for our friends could you take these two for Vasco and Petrus? I'll take care of the women. They went up and De Sardet found herself staring at his back in the stairs, he was sturdy, broad on the shoulders then thinner on the hips, besides he was only wearing a cotton shirt and trousers. She could see his muscles through, she had already seen him partly naked and she could imagine him very clearly. Unlike Kurt she didn't mind her imagination going to places like that, she totally accepted her feelings when it came to Kurt. She seemed to remember in a blur that before going to bed she had enjoyed a very pleasant moment with him.

Once up they delivered the potion and everyone seemed very happy of the effects. Even if they had complained about the taste. She turned to Kurt "I'll take one to Constantin and give my reports in too, I suppose Sir De Courcillon will complete them, save me some eggs and beans, they smelt nice".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kurt is referring to the attitude and not the title.


	4. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets up camp but not everything goes to plan. (I'm no good at summarising can you tell that ? :))

"Ok so we need to scout the area to decide if the place is ok to camp, Siora coming?"

"Of course On ol menawi"

"I'm in too!" Said eagerly Vasco probably wanting to avoid getting the wood and setting the camp

"I will be looking at the local flora close by" added Aphra

"Ok… so I'll be setting camp" said Kurt crossing his arms and frowning without completely managing to avoid a smile.

“Don’t worry mercenary” said Aphra “I’ll help you out, with the two of us it will be quick and efficient” he nodded grateful, it was indeed always rapid when they were setting camp.

The three of them set out, Siora was always good to have around because she noticed a lot of details, tracks, plants… De Sardet was not bad either as Kurt had trained her and Constantin directly in the grounds. She still remembered when her uncle had been angry at Kurt for taking them out of the city. Now she was really happy she had defended him explaining this knowledge would be valuable. They always went round a certain radius around the camp to make sure the place was safe enough. They did not notice any human traces. There definitely was some animal activity. What they needed to find out was if it was dangerous animals like you could find on the island or just the odd fox. Vasco climbed a tree, he was quite good at that, he said it reminded him of climbing a mast, well an uneven gnarled mast.

He could see some activity not too far away so they decided to investigate, they always had a nicer time at camp when they were sure it was safe. They went further and hid. They could see the pack, they were 5 or 6, but they had a leader, that was always a more impressive beast. 

De Sardet turned to Siora "Can we repel them somehow?" always wanting to avoid hurting anyone, after all they were the one trespassing.

Siora looked around "I can't see any plants to produce an efficient one, maybe we could just set traps around the camp in this direction?"

De Sardet shrugged. Traps were good but probably not enough, while they were discussing even as discreet as they were they did attract attention. Was it because of their scent or from the ruffling behind the bushes? They would probably never know.

"One is coming our way" whispered Vasco 

They tried moving back, but they made some noise in their haste. Soon enough they were surrounded by beasts.

They got up back to back. Vasco drew his sword out and put some poison on his blade. Siora readied herself with her sword too. And De Sardet moved between the two to get ready to blast some magic. The beasts attacked and Siora and Vasco retaliated. De Sardet always looked around to be ready to go to their aid by healing them or pushing back the adversaries. They were doing fine, at one point Vasco was a little overwhelmed, the leader was on him and Siora was already taking care of two beasts at a time. So De Sardet went in, she always avoided direct assault as it always let more openings however in the present case it was the best she could do to help Vasco. With a lightning dash she was by his side.

"Hey De Sardet fancy joining the party?"

"I wouldn't miss it"

They were managing. Then everything went too quickly, Vasco got pushed, De Sardet only managed to steady him, by the time she turned round the leader of the pack attacked De Sardet on her side, its claws digging deep. She screamed and healed herself the best she could then did a huge magic surge to keep the beasts at bay. Siora had finished with hers and went to them. They dealt with them De Sardet staying behind them sending only a few blasts.

"Are you alright carant ?" Asked Siora

“I’m fine” said De Sardet trying to smile and look reassuring

But Vasco frowned he was already looking at her not letting her back off, he took her hand away to have a proper look "She's bleeding too much and we don't have the necessary equipment here" he gave her a tissue she could use to stop the bleeding.

They struggled to the camp.

Kurt saw them approaching and saw Vasco was steadying De Sardet. He dropped the wood he had gathered on the ground and rushed towards them. Petrus and Aphra on his heels. 

"What happened?!" He turned towards Vasco and Siora "you were supposed to protect her" with an angry tone

Vasco frowned “oh because you think you would have done better?” he usually didn’t give in any Kurt’s angry liners, but just now he was really worried about De Sardet too and maybe he did feel a little responsible.

"Calm down both of you, Kurt, they did what they could, we were overwhelmed" De Sardet hovered and he caught her. 

"Move, she needs air" said Siora always the voice to calm down everyone "stop being two children fighting." They looked sheepish "Aphra could you bring potions and healing tools? I have herbs in my bag" Aphra dashed to their belongings sitting against a tree next to the first tent "Kurt I think you should take care of her, my magic will not help with this kind of wound"

He nodded and took her to the tent he had already set. 

"We need to tend to your wound" he helps her taking off her overcoat and she takes off the other layers. He starts cleaning the wound and she clenches her teeth looking in front of her. He can tell she is really trying to stay strong.   
"How come you let your guard down, I've told you a thousand time to..." he was frowning and had his very cold intonation before he can finish what he is saying she smiles weekly. 

"What are you smiling at?" he glares at her.

"You, telling me off, it has been a long time since you have done that"

"I am not telling you off"

"I would laugh if it didn't risk hurting me, you know, you are allowed to be worried. You don't have to be angry with everybody"

"I am not…" he didn't finish his sentence, he glared at her and continued brooding while doing the bandage.

De Sardet smiled affectionately. Then she shivered, loosing blood and the exhaustion of the journey, she was freezing! He looked at her and saw her shaking, he grabbed a cover and put it around her. He also took her in his arms to warm her up. Once she seemed a little better he helped her to lie down and told her to rest while they got the camp up and running.

He watched after her for several minutes once he was satisfied he knelt over her, gave her a kiss on her forehead “rest well princess”. His heart was still pounding with the stress and the worrying, he gave one last glance and got up to leave the tent. 

After a while preparing the camp with everyone, he went to sit in a corner against a tree. Meanwhile, Aphra and Siora were putting traps around just in case. Siora had given a full account pf the event to Aphra and the latter had prepared suitable traps. 

Later Vasco went to see Kurt, unsure of his reaction. They had both avoided each other. He could tell Kurt was in a foul mood, he knew better than to bother him.

"You know if you are worried you can check on her"

"Why does everyone think I'm worried?!" He answered fiercely.

"You have been glaring at those two trees for the past hour and glancing at her tent the rest of the time" he paused and smiled "besides we have finished preparing something to eat it might do her some good"

Kurt sighed, he was probably right. He got up and went to the tent. He entered, it was hot, tents in the afternoon when the sun is still out are always stifling. De Sardet seemed to have warmed up, the covers had slipped off her body as she was sleeping peacefully. Kurt felt awkward. He moved further in and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes.

"We have finished preparing something to eat, you should come out princess" he smiled warmly

"Princess?"

"I… er well your mother is Princess De Sardet after all" he felt he was going red the tent was so confined the warmth making him feel dizzy.

She sat up with his help. She grabbed a cotton shirt laying. "You don't have to justify yourself I don't mind you giving me names, besides, you have never really asked for my blessing regarding that topic" she was smiling impishly.

********

Being at camp had been actually quite nice for everyone even if Petrus had complained now and then. De Sardet was happy, she could only relax at camp and enjoy her friends, as she could not write any reports. She would train at healing with Siora, she had taught her a lot. 

At the beginning, preparing meals had been quite the failure. Aphra didn’t know how to cook, but had some knowledge about herbs, Vasco never cooked on his ship as there was a dedicated sailor for that, Kurt knew how to prepare ingredients he did so as a recruit, peeling and cutting, but not what to do with them, Siora knew a few things about the island plants that could be eaten and De Sardet had no clue how to cook, she had on the odd occasion been curious, that was about all.

“Vasco, are you burning our dinner?” asked De Sardet peeping over his shoulder

“I thought Kurt was tending to the cooking” he exclaimed

“No way I did some preparing, but I am not cooking, trust me it is for the better” answered Kurt  
Aphra and Siora were looking over the pot, nose screed up. De Sardet had joined them “common Aphra it can’t be worse than preparing potions! Oh dear…”

Petrus was giving worried glances towards the group.

"Oh it isn't that bad, you just like criticizing my fine cooking" Vasco had a glance at the inside of the pot "hhhm maybe it is" scratching his head

They all laughed, they would not die from the beasts, but definitely of starvation!

Thankfully they became better at preparing meals and soon it was quite nice. At least decent. Eatable. 

Everyone enjoyed those moments. Then later they would take rounds staying awake. Sometimes they did it alone, sometimes two by two depending if the day was very tiring and they needed someone to talk with.

First round was Kurt and De Sardet. She really relished those quiet moments together. They did not talk much they just enjoyed looking at the fire and listening to the flames crackling, the leaves rustling and the odd noise in the dark that kept them on alert. Sometimes they would only be wearing half of their gear eager to have their turn to sleep. De Sardet and Kurt sat together against a big oak or pine tree, their hands only an inch away. De Sardet got used to stroke his fingers now and then when she was deep in her thoughts, he didn’t mind the sensation was agreeable. Sometimes to tease him she would send just a little magic to prickle his fingertips and he would look at her startled, she would have this mischievous grin. 

Tonight, they were not very talkative, both lost in their thought. Kurt had asked many times De Sardet to help him, and if there was something he just loved about her was how she would always put people - who deserved it - back to their place. She was generous and nice, but if she felt someone was keeping information from her or someone was lacking respect then things became much more entertaining. In the barracks, hierarchy would always try to make you afraid, but they were no comparison with De Sardet. He always knew when it was building up, until De Sardet would come out with his personal favorite “I have as of yet to present myself. I’m Lady De Sardet, legate of the Congregation of Merchants on Teer Fradee”, he would delight at seeing the expression change on people faces. He was not fond of nobility but he had to admit that was totally worth it. She could put people back in their places just like a captain would do with a recruit. Except she could do that with nearly anyone. And what Kurt was not aware of, was that she shared the same admiration for him, maybe he was the one who had taught her how to hold her ground after all. She would relish when in front of other uncooperative guards he would get closer and say something to the liking “Now unless you’ve lost your eyesight, you’ve a Captain in front of you”. 

That night, De Sardet turned to Kurt and asked him the following question “Kurt, do you think we are some kind of high-class bullies?”

Surprised at the question and its phrasing he answered in a chuckle “What do you mean Green Blood?”   
“I mean, that each time we don’t get satisfactory answers we always say things like I’m a captain or I’m the legate” she was mimicking Kurt then mimicking herself

He laughed “in that case the whole guard is always bullying recruits” he paused “well perhaps you are right it is a form of bullying, in the guard anyway… But as far as we are concerned we are very careful of using titles only when we are completely stuck and only when it’s deserved” 

With that they both looked at the fire, silent again. After a while, she was getting bored and she wanted to trigger a conversation.

“Kurt, I was wondering if you ever thought about having children…” the question startled him

“Hmm.. Not really… I am a soldier’s child, and I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy…”

She looked at him, he seemed a little unsettled at her questioning, she liked troubling Kurt with her many questions. 

“Tell me about your family. You told me your parents were in the guard.”

“Yes, and to be truthful, I never knew them. I was entrusted to a wet nurse. A prostitute who followed the troops… I remember her, she was sweet, and a good person. She may be the only one who showed me any kind of affection. But that didn’t last. As soon as I could hold a wooden sword I was given a real one and sent to training.”  
Telling De Sardet about that he suddenly realized that she had been the first since these old days to show him any kind of affection. Maybe that’s why he had first felt that he should protect her and especially her feelings, with time he had grown very fond of her.

“So you enlisted at a very young age, but do you have any pleasant memories of your childhood?”

“Some yes… Why? What kind of memories were you thinking about?”

“Tell me about a happy memory of yours. A memory that makes you smile.” She was looking at the fire, she enjoyed listening to his voice.

“I have a few sweet but blurry memories of my wet nurse… I remember her smell of crushed flowers and herbs. But when I try to remember something happy, it’s the memory of a later event that stirs. The memory of a day when we skipped training to go for a swim in the river… It was spring. We waded for a good part of the afternoon into a marvellous little, cold stream running over a bed of round pebbles. Isn’t it odd that that appears to be my happiest memory?” Kurt did not talk a lot often, De Sardet liked it when she manage to get him to do so. It only happened when they were alone quiet. 

“No it was a moment of freedom you were carefree. I guess that is why you remember it.”

“You’re right… Since that day, there hasn’t been much room in my life for being carefree...”

They both looked at the fire. De Sardet was thinking it would actually be nice to have a real break and the river did sound appealing. Then she decided she would try engaging a funnier subject.

“Why don’t you tell me about your first love?”

“There isn’t much to tell, it was pretty soppy like most childhood flings…You know what I mean. ” He thought he would divert the subject towards her, it was always his technique to avoid talking about his feelings “I think I remember you making eyes at some dandy, not so long ago…” he seemed to remember a lord not long before their departure, not the conceited one, nor the clinging one, one that seemed a little more decent. He had kept an eye, he didn’t want to see her broken hearted ever again. 

She laughed, she was quite close to him now, she had moved a little closer so they would not wake up their friends. He was still against the tree, but she was on her knees just next to him. 

“Oh Kurt, how can you be so naïve? I was only looking at that young idiot to make you feel jealous!” now he really looked perturbed and she thought he looked sweet. 

“Please, you were but a child… You weren’t into old geezers like me back then!”

“I weren’t that young” she faked being vexed, when he seemed hesitant, she chuckled and then he saw she had been towing with him. He said he would get his revenge, but he knew he was just kidding, he liked her so much, especially when she was witty. They both sat back against the tree and waited for their turn to sleep.

Vasco got up and called for Siora, Aphra was the one who came out of the tent. She told him Siora was in deep sleep and now she was woken she might as well do her round. Kurt and De Sardet parted this way. They had tents for when the evening were cool, the women would share the same tent. At first Aphra had wanted to have her own, then she had heard reason, they did not have many tents and being between women was nice and a good way to stay warm. Besides Siora and De Sardet were nothing like Aphra’s expedition, they would always choose smart places to camp and they would stay alert. Sometime you would hear them laugh together or talk. Vasco and Kurt shared the same tent, they were calmer than the latter. They were fine about sharing the tent, they respected their space. Petrus had the last tent, he had won the privilege to be alone and have his privacy. Aphra had complained at first, that he should be favoratised.   
Next morning, Vasco and Kurt got up to find that the women were gone. They could hear some noise behind a small mound. They went over and saw them enjoying a stream. De Sardet saw them and howled them. Kurt could not believe it, it seemed she had listened to all his rambling, he looked at Vasco and they shrugged, why not after all. They undressed keeping just their underpants and joined them to enjoy the sun, the cool water. When they arrived De Sardet shot a magic blast in the water that drenched them. Kurt started running after her, the scene was quite funny for their other friends. De Sardet running along the stream, blasting behind her while Kurt dodging powerful blasts of water while cursing in a playful spirit. After a moment De Sardet stopped, puffing and laughing, she was nearly out of energy. Kurt finally ceasing his revenge grabbed her in the back and picked her up so she wouldn't touch the ground. He was going to throw her in a deeper part of the river however she was holding tightly to her and they ended up both falling in it. Then only their faces popped out of the water laughing. Then she went out of the stream to dry up and Kurt looked at her from behind top to bottom. He got up and followed her.

Then they were lying on the ground drying up. De Sardet turned round to look at him, it was quite pleasant. He noticed her staring and felt a little uneasy.

“Can you imagine what the court would think of us playing in a stream?” she chuckled, she felt a mile from everything she had been taught. Say straight, wear nice clothes, keep your emotions to yourself, etc. So many rules she had to obey to and here in the middle of nowhere, no one could tell them anything.

He laughed “True I bet your uncle would be delighted, even Sir De Courcillon would be shocked” he looked at her she was stunning and so enjoyable “So you decided I needed more happy memories?”

She grinned at him “I think I need more happy memories too, this is really a nice change of pace, I think I felt like it would be nice to feel free too”


	5. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm evening, taking lines from the game and imagining party banter.

This evening Kurt was sitting with Vasco near the fireplace. Kurt was tending to his sword, Vasco had a book on his lap. Siora and Aphra were near the table discussing natives ways, since the latter had seen the rituals she had really changed and was more open to emotions and other way of seeing the world with a cold and logical analysis. 

“You know it is a shame my brother wasn’t more like De Sardet or even Constantin” said Vasco a little annoyed

Earlier that day they had met his brother who was a noble. In fact Vasco had been given to the nauts just like Jonas. He had wanted to know his origins a little better and had investigated with De Sardet and his fellow friends.

“Ah… Constantin and Green Blood were never the expected nobles” answered Kurt with a smile “I hope it did not upset you too much”

“I had high expectations for this encounter, I probably thought he would be more like De Sardet and I found myself in front of a conceited and selfish idiot, thankfully I saw the look on De Sardet’s face when he told her she might understand him. She also helped me seeing things differently and for that I am grateful”

“De Sardet had her lot of deception with nobles too” answered Kurt “she could only sympathise I think”

“I cannot imagine anyone getting at her, especially as she is the prince’s niece”

“She was younger and not really ready for the cold calculating world around her” Kurt still felt resentful at this noble who had dared hurt her. 

They both fell in silent. 

“So you and De Sardet?” questioned Vasco

“What of it?” answered Kurt

“Oh common Kurt don’t take us for fools, we can all see you are both fond of eachother, we have seen how you are affectionate to one another. You can’t keep us waiting like that forever.” 

Kurt grumbled at that, feeling embarrassed. At this very moment, De Sardet came downstairs and as she was moving through the common room Vasco got up to join Siora and Aphra. De Sardet went next to Kurt. And the latter could feel Vasco looking at him with a victorious grin. 

She sat in her usual spot and looked at the fire. It was nice when she managed to have a break in all the work. She wanted to talk with Kurt, but she was out of subjects. He looked like he was focusing a little too much on his sword. She stared at the sword, it was the one she had got him so many years ago, she had insisted to get him a new one, he had seem to want to keep that one. She must admit he took well care of it, she often saw him in the evening with it.

“You know I could buy you a new sword, we have actually a whole budget for our expeditions thanks to our dear Governor”

He looked surprised.

“This one is just fine” 

“I had no idea you were a sentimentalist”

“I… It has nothing to do with sentimentalism” he answered frowning, she laughed, she loved teasing him, he always took things seriously.

“Besides, you are the one wearing a ring around your neck” he thought he would retaliate as she was making fun of him. He had noticed she still wore the ring he had given her many years ago on a chain around her neck.  
She smiled “I have no problem admitting it’s clearly sentalism that makes me keep that ring around my neck and it’s pretty too”, she stared at him intently, he felt even more embarrassed, his teasing had completely backfired so he looked back at his sword.

Their relationship had evolved in a strange compromise, they were very affectionate to each other just like Vasco had mentioned but it didn’t go any further. Kurt was always refraining himself and drawing a limit and De Sardet did not push him too far. It made things awkward not really knowing where they were going. He resumed tending to his sword even if he had nothing more to do to it. He wished she would tease him less but at the same time he liked having her attention and loved her witty liners. It all stem from his feelings getting in conflict with his obligations and what he thought his obligations ought to be. Each time he tried to sort things out, his feelings only got more tangled in knots never finding a solution. He thought he might be capable of a cold analysis just like he managed on the field. However, he had accepted a long time ago that it would never happen. Everything that concerned his feelings linked to De Sardet had never ended in cold analysis. As a result, he had decided he would accept any moment of bliss shared with her and had never taken any decision. It was all a mess. Each time he looked at her hoping he would manage mentioning the subject he would suddenly doubt himself and feel a fool to even hope anything would come out of it. And then he would go back brooding. He knew it was only a question of time until things reached a deadlock then he or they would have to take a decision. The prospect only made him gloomier. All his life he had always taken his decisions without any second thoughts, he could not understand how such a matter could become so complicated you could write many chapters about it without finding a solution. 

“Sieglinde appears to know you well, and to have a lot of respect for you…” She had meant to ask him for some moment, it had been troubling her, and feeling that had made her uneasy.

He could see that she seemed unsettled and reckoned he should make things straight “We fought together, that brings people closer, you know that…” their eyes met “But I can assure you that’s all there is to it…” he never saw her like that and he thought she looked sweet, for once, he was not the one who was uneasy “Actually, up until now I fought by your side more often than I have hers…”

“And? Do you think you know me?” he had reassured her and she was back to her witty self her eyes shining with the light of the fireplace.

“Well enough, I suppose. Whether it is from all the fighting or from the many years spent in your shadow, I know not…”

“Yet you still manage to surprise me”

“I certainly hope so! Just as you surprise me often… Finding pleasure in discovering new aspects of one another’s personality is half the fun of a relationship… Isn’t it?” He smiled warmly at her and he stashed his sword away.


	6. Emotion and betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay things are getting serious, Constantin learns about his illness while a coup is building up (I loved that part in the game)

That evening De Sardet was sitting at her study finishing some important paperwork for Constantin “the governor”, that was still a funny thought him being a governor. However he has been taking his new duties seriously and was doing a great job, she was proud of her cousin.

The study was next to the common room, only an open arch made a small separation, she could feel the warmth from the fire they had lit earlier this evening. She looked around, the study was a mess, well not a mess, but everything was laying in disorder, she never had the time to sort everything out. She barely had the time to do paperwork so tidying, that was just luxury she could not afford. With that thought she suddenly felt very tired and aware that she had pains in her upper back and neck. She started trying to tend to it herself - unefficiently. 

“Is everything ok Green Blood?”

She became aware that Kurt was only a couple of feet away from her.

“I am fine thank you Kurt, I just have this pain in my back, probably too much paperwork maybe I should go to bed”

“Maybe I can help” 

Kurt was not a man of many words, he was more a man of action and with that said he closed in the space separating them and he started gently massaging her neck and shoulders. His hands were a bit rough and his grip gentle but firm. the massage, the warmth was quite efficient and De sardet started relaxing at last shutting her eyes.

“How come you know how to massage that well?”

“Well when I was in the barracks I often had to massage my limbs myself after training or I would never manage to get up the next day. However I never tried massaging someone else”

“Mmmh well you do that perfectly, you are a man of many skill” she said in a jest

They both became quiet again. And Kurt started looking at her, the fire did not light the study very well, a candle was the only light for De Sarder to see what she was writing. From behind her body was mostly in the shades, it did not stop Kurt from seeing her curves, he knew them off by heart anyway and he could feel her neck and shoulders with his hands. She had a long and delicate neck where a few locks of hair fell from her tied bun, her shoulders were muscular and slim and her skin was soft under the touch. He suddenly became aware that his mind was going again in the forbidden zone and tried thinking about something else. That was a failure.

Suddenly, De Sardet tilted her head to look at him.

“Is something wrong Kurt? If you are tired massaging me it is ok, I already feel better thanks to you” she had a beautiful warm smile on her face and was peering at him with her big blue eyes  
He had stopped massaging her for a couple of minutes and hadn't noticed, his hands had stayed locked on her shoulders.

“I think I still have things to attend to, I must go, see you later your Excellency”

With that he nearly ran away leaving a perplexed De Sardet. Kurt went straight to his room and was cursing himself. Lately his mind had often trailed to this forbidden zone and he found it made his senses less accurate. He was so afraid that one day he would not anticipate danger because of that. De Sardet, did not seem to have that problem she always stayed focused, he did not know how she managed, well she is amazing so that might just be the answer. Besides with everything that happened lately and the story with Reiner he felt he was not allowed to feel happy and especially to feel the way he felt with her.

Back in the common room, De Sardet was looking at the fire, lost in thoughts. She was leaning against the study archway. Why did Kurt always pushed her away, why did he always flee? She did not understand. Since they had arrived her feelings had only grown stronger and she wished he would let her get closer. For some time they had found a kind of balance, they had been affectionate to each other, sometime to the limit of not knowing in what stage their relationship was. But lately they had got even closer without really making anything official and clear. And maybe that was the problem they were always coming closer and then keeping their distance, that made no sense and it was getting more and more difficult. De Sardet wanted more. 

“Is something wrong on ol menawi? You seem like a cloud is darkening your thoughts.”

De Sardet smiled at Siora, she really loved the way natives pictured everything it was so poetic. She had never had a girlfriend, mostly only Constantin, and was not very good at confiding in anyone. She would also confide in Kurt because he was the silent listener type, but here he was at the center of her troubled mind. At court, you keep your emotions tucked in and go on. Though, just now, she felt it might do her some good. 

“I don’t know Siora, I feel close to Kurt but everytime we seem to get too close he runs away”

“Do you think he is your Minudhanem? The person whom your soul is linked to?”

“I guess” she paused and look at Siora “he has been for a long time”

“You are very close and I believe you speak truly, those are words from the heart, what do you think stops Kurt?”

“Well I reckon it is because I am a noble, I am not sure, I have always tried to make him see that I do not care about titles, do you have problems like that in your villages?”

“Not really our souls are more important than titles, titles mean nothing, not when the heart speak”

“Maybe you should tell him”

Siora and De Sardet we’re startled and turned around Vasco and Aphra we’re there.

“Sorry we overheard your conversation, you were speaking like you were alone” stated Aphra shrugging

“I think you are good De Sardet, you overlook titles and see more in people. You are different from other nobles. Kurt knows that but he has spent a long time at the court and must feel that there is a barrier between your two worlds, also he works for your uncle. So perhaps you should just tell him how you feel”

“Vasco is right, I don’t know much about love, however I believe there is a link between the both of you and you have that special thing about you that overcomes differences. You just need to see how you managed to bring us all together”. added Aphra

De Sardet smiled, it was nice having caring friends. With that thought she bid them good night and went to bed.  
Next morning, Kurt was sitting at the breakfast table, he was alone, he often got up first old habits die hard. Vasco joined him pretty soon. He sat in front of him and was staring at him. 

“What?” asked an annoyed Kurt

“You should tell her”

“Tell who what?”

He rolled his eyes and sighed “Tell De Sardet how you feel about her”

Kurt went back to his silence mood, moving his porridge from one side of the bowl to the other. Feelings was not his strong point, talking about his feelings was even worse. Although he appreciated Vasco he could not imagine discussing such a topic. Vasco didn’t really care and certainly was not shy about sharing feelings went on.

“She admires you and dotes on you, she doesn't care about titles, what do you need more than that?”

“I… cannot, I have duties towards her family and I am less focused when I am around her, that is bad”

“Then follow her example”

“What do you mean?”

“Accept your feelings, do not fight them, it is the struggling that make you drift from your duties, like the shore accepts the tide and let the waves wash away you anguish. If you do so, I believe you will be able to focus on both”

After that Vasco stood up and left Kurt in his thoughts.

He went back to his room and paced, it helped him sort his ideas, then he splashed his face with water trying to get his feelings straight. The conclusion was that Vasco was probably right and he should go to see her. This new resolution, made him happy and for the first time in a while he felt confident that everything would be alright.

He went back down, there was a knock on the door. He went to answer and a guard told him that commander Torsten was in town and was asking to see him. Kurt was not happy about that and did not like that a bit. He proceeded behind the guard. In the barracks he went straight to the commander office. An hour after he came back out, he felt sick, nearly dizzy. He had to lean against a wall for a moment. The commander wanted to do a “coup” and overthrow the governors. Most of all, Kurt had to betray Constantin and De Sardet, he was asked to dispose of them. In other words he was asking him to kill the woman he loved, and whom he had finally decided to profess his love only a few hours earlier. The action had to take place at sun down so he had a little time to get his head around it and to fathom what he should do. He went out of the city to blow out some steam.

Meanwhile, De Sardet was ready for another day of action, she was supposed to see admiral Cabral. She had just arrived yesterday from San Matheus, the problem between the nauts and the Ordo Luminis was settled so now she could hope for answers. She just had to gather her team, she said hello to all of them and asked who wanted to come. Siora and Vasco seemed enthusiastic. Aphra said she had some research to do and was already rummaging through De Sardet’s books. Petrus told her he would enjoy a days rest after yesterday’s journey. They both assured her they could meet her at the governor’s place.

So they went just the three of them. Admiral Cabral was happy about what De Sardet had done for the nauts. And she told everything she knew, 2 centuries ago they told the Congregation about the discovery of Teer Fradee and the latter went there for what would be the first colonisation. The horrible deeds of the congregation and rebellion of the native that followed. And most of all the origins of De Sardet’s birth, she was the child of a native and was born on a naut boat. She truly seemed sorry for the shock she caused De Sardet. 

De Sardet was in distress, as she left the Admiral, Siora tried reassuring her and telling her she was happy she was a native. It was decided they would go directly to Constantin, she needed to talk to him, he couldn’t know, he would have told her. When they arrived at the governor’s home, they found a sick Constantin and a doctor, so De Sardet asked everyone to leave the room except for her closest friends. 

“So doctor what is your verdict, what is wrong with the governor?”

The doctor turned round with a vial full of black blood. Constantin and De Sardet were in shock, they knew what that meant, but they could barely believe it. It was a nightmare, Constantin had the malichor, he was going to die, that couldn’t be. 

“I’m going to die”

“Constantin, it will be alright I will find a cure, we will find a way of saving you”

This ultimate cry from De Sardet was equally to reassure herself than Constantin. He was in shock and in a desperate attempt to change subject insisted that his cousin tell him why she had come in the first place. She did not feel like sharing it anymore her sorrows seemed of insignificant importance now. She did feel obliged to Constantin and seeing how he insisted she told him everything admiral Cabral had told her. He was as shocked as her, that confirmed that he did not know, his father had kept the secret from both of them. They felt betrayed. 

“If it is of some comfort, no matter the true story. You will always be my dear cousin. You have always been the only one to care for me. You are my only friend, that’s all that matters to me.”

De Sardet asked herself if Kurt knew anything, but probably not he wasn’t “important” enough to know about such secrets. How she wished he was there, he would probably be disgusted, he was so true so sincere and dearly believed in honour.

As their friends were coming back from the end of the room where they had stayed during their exchange to leave them some privacy the door opened. 

And it was no other than a grim Kurt coming in. 

“Dismissed, soldiers! Leave us, we have much to say”

To Constantin, that was too much, Kurt was giving orders to his guards, and he really needed to get angry at someone, he had had too many upsetting news in so little time. He wanted to yell at him, he wanted to get all this unfairness out of his system. 

“I don’t appreciate this attitude, Kurt. Must I remind you that these men all answer to me” he was just managing to contain himself. 

“Times change, your Highness. Or rather they are about to do so…”

“Is that a threat? What are you hoping to accomplish? Don’t tell me…”

“Silence! We have little time and none to lose.”

De Sardet was extremely perplexed about what was currently happening. 

“Kurt. what are you talking about?”

He turned towards her and felt a pang when he looked at her. she looked a wreck, just as Constantin did. He couldn’t understand why, he hadn’t told them anything yet. What was wrong? Was that tears in her eyes? They seemed to shine in the light. He nearly asked out of reflex, like he often did before, but now was not the time to inquire.

“The commander of the Coin Guard is here in New Serene at this very moment. He is preparing a coup d’état. in the three cities of the island our men are going to eliminate the governors and their entourage...”

He goes on explaining how easy it was for the Coin Guard to organise such a coup, that there were Coin Guards behind each and every governor. 

“You have entrusted us with your security. You are completely at our mercy…”

This time it was De Sardet who felt a pang, her head was spinning. She was strong, but this was just too much. Constantin seemed to manage a little better than her to keep his spirit.

“Then why did you send your men away? And why are you telling us all of this?”

“I’ve know you both for a very long time. Too long. I’ve come to know you, to respect you” he wanted to add to appreciate you, he was looking hard at De Sardet, he wanted to make eye contact

“And I’ve never renigged on a contract. these orders go against all that I am. a cold-hearted mercenary. Definitely. But never a traitor. And so now you are forewarned. You must take action”

That seemed to wake De Sardet from her state of shock. Taking action. Putting people to safety. That was straight up her alley. She could do this. And if she could punch a few people on the way so much the better. 

“Thank you Kurt. I will not forget this. Constantin, we need to get you to safety as well as you councilors.”

“but I want to…”

“What take part? You can barely stand up… No we must take you into the cellar.”

Kurt looked at Constantin and realised how sick he looked. Was that why they both looked so haggard?  
It was settled that they should warn the other governors. De Sardet took that responsability to go to send them messengers. 

“Do you know where your conspirators are?” she turned back to Kurt, her eyes were now ablaze. 

“It would seem, I should be one of them. They are counting on me to eliminate both or you” he had a job keeping eye contact with her, the last words were too painful to say out loud especially when she was looking so intently at him “the most urgent matter is to get our hands on the commander and his three lieutenants. the others are doing nothing but following orders. If we cut off the heads, they will fall back into rank”

“I always knew you were… a good man…” As Constantin was saying that, Kurt had a flash, seeing his two young students looking at him with admiration and expectation like they used to do so. And like in there old days, he had to settle things straight like a reflex, in apprehension of appearing to soft and letting too much of his own emotions show.   
“Don’t make me change my mind. We had better be off. Now!”

They had to get all the advisers of the governor and put them to safety. De Sardet asked Siora, Aphra and Petrus to stay with Constantin and the others, to keep the estate secure. While Vasco, Kurt and herself would take care of the commander and the lieutenants. She wanted Vasco to stay because she trusted he would be more down to earth and would keep her mind on the task at hand. 

She went straight to Lord De Courcillon.

“So they have finally done it. such proximity to power is a terrible temptation… It was only a question of time before they succumbed… It reminds me of a young girl believing in loyalty, who was ready to change everything to make the world a better place, so much insight at a young age”

At those words De Sardet blinked. She shook her head and showed him the way to get him quickly to safety. They went to the other advisers. She reassured Constantin, telling him how much she cared for him and how much the city needed him. They held hands just enough so he could return to her how much she was dear to him. 

She strode off from the cellar, leaving Vasco and Kurt just behind. Vasco made the most of it to update Kurt.  
“You really have no idea what is going on, have you?”

Kurt was surprised at that reflexion, how could he have no idea, he was the one who told them what was going on, had something hit Vasco on the head?

“What are you talking about…?”

“De Sardet, Constantin, your protegees, when you arrived they were both in shock. Constantin has the malichor, and for the rest I think you should talk to De Sardet she really needs you” He said everything in a whisper so De Sardet wouldn’t hear him and very quickly. Kurt only got the gist of it, Constantin, the malichor, no not him, not after her mother. He could only remember too well in what state they had found her when she was told her mother had the malichor.   
After the events went very quickly. They sent messengers, they wore Coin Guards clothes to pass incognito. they found the lieutenants and quickly behind the commander’s trail who had sensed a change in the tide and was running away from the city. He had anticipated that Kurt would denounce him probably due to the attack on the ghost camp and maybe Kurt hadn’t managed to conceal completely his feelings previously that day. They caught up with Torsten and fought against him. The action was the best way for De Sardet to let all her frustration out, just like the day she learnt her mother had malichor and she had single handedly destroyed a brigants camp. She was complete chaos, her magic just fused out of her. She had become so powerful and just now she had no intention in channeling it. Even Vasco and Kurt had to back off once or twice. In little time the commander was blasted off his feet and she was on him an arm up bursting with magic. Vasco and Kurt just managed going to her side and putting their hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She was panting, energy was pouring out of her. They drew him on his feet again and locked him in a cell.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last !

A few days passed, Kurt had mostly been absent. Going to and fro the barracks, helping putting things straight and in order. Sieglinde was grateful for his help. When he got home he would dash to his room. He had given a lot of thought about the letter they had found in the ghost camp signed by Herman. He hated that guy and he had participated in the coup, he knew that much, if they wanted everything to fall into order they would have to take care of him. But not alone. He could not, he needed help, he had to ask De Sardet, he had not seen her since the coup. So he went to the common room. Petrus was in a corner near the fire. Vasco and Aphra were teaching Siora a card game. No De Sardet.

“Hey where is Green Blood? I need to talk to her”

“Oh look what the cat has brought in” said Aphra on a very cool tone “On what Island have YOU been lately, we haven’t seen De Sardet since the coup. She either locks herself in her room or goes to see Constantin. She doesn’t even acknowledge us. But thank you for gracing us with your presence.”

“Well Siora did manage to see her one or twice, bringing her something to eat” pointed out Vasco

“I have never seen her like that, poor Carant…” added Siora

Kurt looked at them, he did not know what to say, he felt ashamed with himself. He had been so engrossed in his own problems he had completely missed being to the side of the person he cared the most about. He went up the stairs, strode to her bedroom and stopped just in front her door. What was he to say? He remembered last time he had gone into her room things were much easier, he had not had seconds thoughts. His forehead was against the door. He felt bad. He braced himself and knocked softly on the door.

“Green Blood? May I come in?” he half expected hearing a small voice answering “Master Kurt yes of course you may”  
Instead he heard steps coming to the door, unlocking the bolt, and opening the door to face a red eyed De Sardet. She looked a mess. Although even in this state she still looked beautiful, a beautiful mess. He had not been used to see her so frail, he wanted to take her in his arms, to make her feel better. Seeing her like that made him completely forget why he had come there in the first place. She went back sitting on the edge of her bed and he saw his young student many years before. He went toward her and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. She made a feeble attempt at a smile.

“You won’t be able to fix me with some ointment this time”

He knew she remembered too and felt a warm feeling inside. He extended his hand to stroke her face and she shut her eyes and rested in his hand. He did not know what to do more than that, he needed instructions, action. All he had left was improvisation.

“I will get you a warm drink”

“No please stay, sit next to me”

He did as he was bid and put an arm around her, she propped her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She told him about how she had learnt Princess De Sardet was not her true mother, she was the daughter of a native brought back to the continent.

“I had no idea, I am sorry” Kurt just managed to say

They stayed like that for a long time. He didn’t mind, as a guard he often had to stay standing in the same position and this was far more agreeable. He looked around, her room was the very picture of her room in Sérène, the paintings on the bed side table, the books, the desk, the curiorities, and armours, knives, swords she had collected. Even her violin was standing in a corner, it seemed she had used it recently, did she bring it to Constantin? He recollected that time when Constantin had told him he missed his cousin and missed listening to her violin when they were younger. Regardless of the way she was feeling she had been to see her cousin and play him some music to cheer him up? She really was the most caring creature he knew. At that thought he pressed his arm around her. Then he noticed she had dozed off. He laid her on her bed so she could get some rest and he stayed next to her, guardian of her beauty sleep. When she woke up she found him sleeping on the edge of her bed. She felt a bit better and went around him and down to the common room. Her friends were thrilled to see her out of her room and even forgave Kurt for not coming earlier.  
Kurt woke up alone and was suddenly worried. He had just had the worst nightmare ever. He was back during the coup and unlike what really happened he betrayed Constantin and De Sardet. He arrived in the governor’s room and soldier’s were pointing guns to everybody and knocking out his friends. Then De Sardet looks at him and says “fight with honour”, they duel, she wins and he points his gun at her. Out of pure inner conflict he doesn't shoot at her but shoots himself. He’s in sweat and shivers at the very prospect.

He bolts downstairs to see her with the others and feels relieved. They invite him to play a card game. It seemed Siora had got the hang of it and Vasco kept teasing her saying she must be cheating Aphra corrected him saying it was the beginner’s luck. He objected to that saying a scientific woman such as her should never believe in luck. On all things, it was a pleasant evening. De Sardet felt tired with emotion and after the fifth round took a break to sit near the fire, Kurt quickly joined her finding the most lame excuse that made everybody grin and the latter blush. And Petrus left his seat to join the card game so they would have a little intimacy.

“I had missed having time to just enjoy being with everybody” stated De Sardet when he sat next to her

“I agree, I miss the time I spent training you and Constantin, how… are you holding up?”

“I am ok I guess, I am lucky I have so many valuable… friends” she looked at him intently, did she mean only “friends”?

“I don’t know if it is the right moment, I have been meaning to ask you, I need help with something”

“I am listening”

“Remember that note we found in Rolf’s office?”

“Of course… The one that said the recruits had been sent to different governors”

“Yes it was signed with a name I am familiar with. Hermann. Somebody I’d hoped never to cross paths with again. He was the one who founded the camp we closed, and believe me, he has done an incredible amount of damage to the Guard. i am going to find him and make him pay for what he’s done… I know he is in San Matheus”

She looked at him intently, she could see there was much pain in his eyes. Throughout the years she had learnt how to understand Kurt and it was obvious that went much further than the Reiner case.

“Very well, you can count on me. What do you plan to do?”

“Major Hermann is posted in San Matheus. He is part of the Red Sun regiment now. He is loyal to Torsten, but kept his head down when the coup was dismantled.”

“Isn’t denouncing him enough? He’ll be put to death for high treason…”  
Kurt explained that the guards reputation had suffered enough and Hermann had connections in high places, making him pretty untouchable.

“What are you getting at? Are you going to kill him yourself? If he is well-connected the Mother Cardinal will surely hear about it, and I doubt she will be pleased...”

“I know, that’s the whole problem. We need to get rid of him without anyone finding out.”

“If Petrus hadn’t left us to join the others, he would probably tell us to do the exact opposite.”

“That old fox is sly as ever, but I don’t see what you are getting at…”

“There’s a group in San Matheus that can make someone disappear in broad daylight, without anyone saying anything about”

He was surprised at De Sardet, however she had always been a quick learner and very cunning. That is why he had always thought she was a great ally, she thought things ahead, he had never been able to do so. He could think fighting strategy, she always went beyond.

“Those mad inquisitors…”

“Exactly! It might not be easy to convince our good friend Aloysius, but it is worth a try…”

“You’re right… And if we bring Petrus. He will surely help us sway the inquisitor. I must say that this is a horrid solution, but if anyone deserves it it’s that bastard, Hermann…”

They started talking about how they could find him and how they should include their new commander Sieglinde. Next day they packed everything they needed and headed to the barracks. Only Petrus was coming, their other friends decided to stay. Vasco was happy to go to the port and help there. Aphra was still working on experiments. Siora was torn between her friends but the prospect of San Matheus made her feel like she preferred staying in Sérène, she promised De Sardet to visit her Cousin. He admired Siora so if she could tell him stories about the natives that would probably entertain him and ease his pain. Once they had seen Sieglinde and she had given her blessing and most of all a valuable letter to help them get the information they needed. They set off to San Matheus.

During the journey, De Sardet talked a lot with Petrus. Kurt had difficulties opening up, he was so focused on the task ahead he barely said a word. De Sardet respected that and he loved her even more for understanding.  
Once they arrived they proceeded with everything and it went quite smoothly. De Sardet had just to keep Kurt focused and stop him from taking care of Major Hermann himself. They could quickly enjoy some rest. Petrus left them to make the most of being in San Matheus. And De Sardet made the most to check on Kurt.

“Kurt, are you alright?”

“Yes… Better than ever! You cannot even imagine how much I hated that piece of filth!”

What did he do to you?”

“As you have guessed. I suffered the same treatment as Reiner, the only difference is that I survived… And there’s even more… Believe me, I’m glad that these memories went up in flames along with that bastard. thank you Green Blood. Thank you for helping me as I go through all of this. I will never forget it.”

She smiled and decided she would try engaging a more agreeable subject.

“Now that you have taken care of Major Herman. Have you begun to think about the future?”

“Yes… For the first time, I feel free to do so…”

“I hope that you will be happy, Kurt you deserve it.”

“I hope so too! And who knows? Perhaps I have found an excellent reason to be…”

There was a pause, De Sardet was looking in the fireplace then she turned back to look at him. She remembered Vasco telling her to be more plain about her feelings.

“I hope I will be part of it”

He looked at her there was a pause.

“I must admit that I still find it difficult to believe that someone as gracious as you may have found an interest in someone like me… But nothing would make me happier…”

They both fell silent again, lost in the warm fire, the flames reflecting in their eyes. De Sardet felt happy like that. Kurt was less peaceful, he wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted to get closer but he had no clue how to do so. It had been a long time he hadn’t had a relationship. There was that lieutenant in Sérène, however he had so much to do with training his two students that he never really managed to carry it further than a few weeks. Then he supposed that slowly he had got an interest in De Sardet and not even looked twice at any other women. He had gone to the brothel to fulfil needs. He had hated that, and quickly understood that he wanted more, he wanted someone to confide in, someone he could fight side by side, who would understand him, warm arms around him to go to sleep and warm smile to wake up to. And he believed he had found all of that with De Sardet.

“I… would like to talk to you about something”

“I am listening”

There was a silence, some hesitation, she was looking at him and he was avoiding eye contact.

“And now it seems the proud warrior cannot find the right words… such a fool! I… I know I was your master of arms for a long time, you were young then… But now, you have become a beautiful and fascinating young lady…” with those last words he found the courage to lock his eyes with those beautiful blue eyes, he had her entire attention “And… Would you like to spend some time with me one night, away from the others, alone?”

“Well” she got up “we are alone, meet me outside my room in about 1 hour, I will be having a quick bath after all we have been through today” as she said that she stroke his arm while she brushed past him.

“I’ll be there, and… I can’t wait”

She went up leaving a happy, but apprehensive Kurt. She entered her room undressed and went into the tub filled with warm water. That was delightful. She rested like that for a moment, relishing the thought that Kurt had at last expressed his feeling. That was a true relief, she had started thinking she would have to take the matter in her own hands. These last months had been so intense and her feelings had grown from fond admiration to profound love. she couldn’t take it anymore, waiting for his move, to know if he was ready. She did not want to rush him.  
Meanwhile Kurt had started pacing in the common room. Had he made a good impression? What should he do now? Usually waiting had never been a problem, but his thoughts were elsewhere and he was restless. He kept thinking of her, of her, in a bath. Yes! That was what he should do! Of course how thick could he be? He should go up and try to make something out of himself. A bath could only improve his current state. He went up two steps at a time.  
Now she left her tub and put a blue gown with silver patterns. It was a present for Constantin and was a great clothing to wear in the evenings. He had always had exquisite tastes. And she always had no idea what she would wear so she had always relied on him for that. There was a soft knock on her door. She went to the door to open it. This was the third time Kurt had ever been in front of her door and he had never been so uncertain. When she opened she was absolutely bewitching, the silk gown she was wearing followed her curves. Although he found her superb in her armour, he had no words to describe her now.

“Your Excellency? Do you still want me to be with you?”

“Of course, you idiot… Come here!” She gave him one of her most dazzling smile

She took his hands and pulled him toward her. Her lips closed on his. Time just stopped. He felt his whole body filled with warmth, only his shyness and deference stopped him from feverishly let all his emotions take over. She started unfastening his shirt and slipped her hands under. They slid all over his upper body. He was breathless. He untied her gown and made it slip from her shoulders. She was naked and he brought her closer to him. His breathing was coming out hoarse and he went to press his lips along her neck while his hands went along her back and on her hips. She was now unbuckling his belt and pushing his trousers down. In their passionate embrace they moved along to her bed. In a short moment he was in her and moving his hips to and throw gently.

A long moment passed and they laid on her bed half under the covers. She was caressing his body while he was admiring her, everywhere his eyes looked he felt the luckiest man on earth. He wanted this moment to last forever.

He felt suddenly the urge for reassurance. She was so perfect how could he expect for this to last.

“I am afraid to ask, but… What happens now? You are everything I want, and everything I love… But what about you? Do you want me? I mean, in the future…”

She stopped stroking him, and instead brought her hand to comb through his hair.

“I cannot imagine life without you, Kurt… I love you too…”

Again, he felt a rush a warmth in all his body.

“My sweet Excellency…”

He moved towards her and took her body in a warm embrace. May this moment never end. Next thing he knew it was morning. He woke up, she was against him her delicate arms around his torso and her head against his shoulder. If the enlightenment really existed, this was paradise. He was thankful for everything in this life that had brought him to her and to this moment.

**********

Some time later, Petrus sat next to De Sardet. “My child, I have been meaning to ask you. Why Kurt?”

She was startled, that was quite a direct question from Petrus. She had never spoken to him about that, she even was afraid he would disapprove siding with more of the noble point of view. He was always strategic with his choices she could understand he would find her decision unsettling.

“I love him” that seemed to sum it up pretty neatly she didn’t feel the urge to add anything else.

“Alright, I can understand that, but are you not afraid of your uncle’s reaction? And don’t you think you could have made a choice that suited your rank a little better?” He was thoughtful looking at her and not letting out any of his own emotions, she couldn’t tell if he disapproved or not.

“I… Had my share of Lords, frankly I don’t really care what my uncle will make out of that. I just want to be happy, and I am with Kurt.” she answered kindly but firmly it did not leave much space to debate.

“I envy you, no, I am admirative my child. I wish I had had the same courage than you when I was your age” he had a sad smile. She couldn’t really understand why but she didn’t want to pry. “If you ever need support with your uncle you can count on me”

She was surprised and grateful “Thank you Father Petrus”.

**********

Sometimes Kurt would turn round to her and ask “you could have had anything and you chose a Coin Guard Captain”

“Kurt, I could have been married to a noble and you ask me about my choices, I think you can understand”

“True”

“You know Constantin and I never really fitted at court. I loved my mother, liked my uncle and admired Lord De Courcillon but that was about all"

“But you seemed to always get along”

“I was accommodating Kurt, I knew what I should do, that didn’t mean liked it. Constantin he knew what he had to do but didn’t want to comply I admired his guts. Until you arrived we had not been used to anything else than false courtesy. Constantin loved your attitude for the first very moment, I think I hated you for some moment”

“You are teasing me, he was always arguing and complaining, where as you were so studious”

“Constantin always complained, but he liked your sincerity, that’s something we never had in court. But you did call me green blood that hurt me”

“It was affectionate!”

“Not at the beginning, at first you were just putting some distance”

“But you never said anything”

“I never did, I never said what I thought, I never let my anger take the better of me”

“Except with Lady Isabelle”

“She was all kind of wrong! Nobles always play a game and she brought you, an outsider, in a game you did not approve, you didn’t know and understand. You are sincere, upright, righteous and she dared. I was beside me!”

“I remember, I liked that”


	8. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with quite some emotion, just imagining how De Sardet might have felt in this situation, the conflicted emotions tearing her appart.

After they had discovered what Constantin had been up to and the madness that had befallen him De Sardet had gone to her room. Kurt had joined her shortly after talking quickly to their worried friends. She had her fists clenched leaning over her desk. She was in so much pain, tears didn’t even manage to come. She was aching like she had never done. She turned to face Kurt, he could see her suffering in her eyes. He also noticed the painting of Constantin and her was laying on the desk next to her.

“Ironic isn’t it?” she said “That I should end and stop the person I have always cared and protected” her voice broke

“Yes and that I should help you when your uncle pays me to protect him” he moved over and held her. “But this isn’t Constantin, you know that, Asili killed Constantin when he gave him the malychor”

“Asili” her voice was hoarse “I should have killed him, I know sparing him was the  _ right  _ choice, so we could take him to court and make sure that it would never happen again. That the Bridge Alliance would never go in such deviance. But if he were here right now I should punch a hole through his body with a magical blast”

“I would gladly help you Green Blood, I always really liked Constantin”

“I would give anything to go back, to save him. It is too painful. I wish I could have done something. It is not fair. He was such a nice boy, such a caring cousin, he was my best friend,…”

“I know”

They stayed like that. They knew that once they would set out to go and stop him they wouldn’t be able to have some time like that. 

**********

Going up the volcano was supernatural, it was like looking at herself from afar. She could see herself slaying the monsters. Then Kurt and Aphra left her, she knew it was the right thing that they hold the beasts up. Saying goodbye to Kurt without knowing if she would see him again had been hard. Then it was Vasco’s and Siora’s turn to stay with their factions, she held hands with her dear friends. Then Petrus stayed last, “good luck my child may the enlightenment be with you”. 

She had arrived in front of Constantin who sent a huge Nadaig at her. 

After some moment Constantin stopped the Nadaig and asked her if she would join him and become some kind of god? En on míl frichtamen, told her that would destroy the island, the balance. She looked straight at this man who barely looked like her dear cousin anymore and stabbed him. She laid him down and laid next to him out of energy. 

“Goodnight my prince”

Now she had tears rolling down her cheeks, all the despair seemed to poor out of her. Everything they had lived together, so many happy memories. When he had learnt he was to leave to Teer Fradee with her and he had lifted her in happiness, when he had said she was to go to a convent to save her from that old noble, when they had sneaked to the tavern for her birthday, even before when they were children and they would run around the palace, driving their masters and childcare mad. He had taken her to the highest point of the city and they had made schemes and dreams about their future, how they would make the world a better place, a place where everyone was accepted and loved. Constantin had meant the world to her. He had suffered so much at court and the bitterness had got the better of him in the madness. His dreams had become nightmares and he had gone too far, he had gone out of reach, she had not been able to take his hand and bring him back. She had failed him. And now she only had the memories to cherish. She felt empty not only of magic, losing Constantin was too hard, on top of the city she had promised him, she would always be there for him, she would protect him forever from the harm of everyone with her love. The dream was fading and she only felt the cold cavern stone in her back. She would never hear him jest and laugh again. 

She could hear some noises probably her friends coming now that the raids had stopped.

**********

Kurt had noticed De Sardet seemed off, like she wasn’t even there. She had that pained look on her face. He had left her without knowing if he would see her again. Sieglinde had been happy about his help but he had felt a huge pang letting her go. He could still see her far away and then she was gone. He was sure she would manage, she always did miracles. Still he felt maybe he should have gone with her. But he had to keep the beasts away to help her the best he could. Besides he didn’t want the Coin Guard to fall, he had to help them too.

Then after a long moment that seemed like eternity of fighting off beats that did not tire. The beasts seemed to stop coming and they seemed calmed down at last. That meant she had done something, he ran, as fast as he could. Coming up, he caught up with Vasco and Siora who had come to the same conclusion and were going up too.

They arrived at the cave to see Constantin and De Sardet laying on the ground. Kurt panicked, was she still alive? He ran and kneeled next to her. He saw she had her eyes open and was crying and he was relieved. She would be fine, they would be fine. 

**********

When they got back, they had to go to the continent, De Sardet wanted to tell her uncle herself what had happened even if the story seemed totally crazy. She knew the court they would make incredible tales saying she had probably slain her cousin to gain power. When she arrived she was surprised, her uncle welcomed her himself, she had a doubt that maybe they would even send her to jail… In fact all her allies had sent letters to the prince to express their condolences, also to praise and relate how De Sardet and her friends had saved Teer Fradee. They had all given their own accounts of the event, the Nauts, the Coin Guard, Thélème and the Bridge Alliance. She felt grateful, all her hardworking had not been in vain. Her uncle had welcomed her and she had seen he had tears in his eyes. She would have never imagined that. They had all grieved in the palace the loss of their young prince. 

In the port, her uncle was waiting for her.

“Uncle…” he took her in his arms, she was in shock, she would have never imagined him doing something like that in public.

“I am sorry, sorry I put you through so much hardship Constantin and you” he took her at arms length to look at her, then he acknowledge her companion. “You must be Captain Vasco” 

“Actually it is Commander Vasco now uncle”

He put his hand out to shake his hand with Vasco’s. 

“You are invited to our estate, so are you Kurt”

Vasco politely accepted, anyway when the prince suggested something it was more of an order. And he turned away, to lead the way.

De Sardet had gone the next day to her garden. Surprisingly enough it was well tended. A maid arrived “I had your uncle get a gardener to take care of the garden. She turned round and it was no other than Liz, she was happy to see her, friendly faces were scarce. 

“Thank you Liz it is very kind” she looked around and she realised it was not for her she had done that, or not entirely for her “The Constantin space is very well kept” she looked at the flowers, she looked back at Liz and could see she was emotional, she went to her and took her in her arms. “I am so sorry”

Then she added “I am looking for a head-house maid, would you like to come back with me to Teer Fradee?”

She looked surprise “I… Yes, I would like that a lot, it would be an honour to serve you”

After some time in the palace, De Sardet thought she could ask Liz to keep people at bay so she could have a moment alone with Kurt, since they had arrived on the continent they had not been able to enjoy each other's company. 

“Liz, could you ensure that Kurt and I have a little privacy?”

“So it’s true…” she whispered “Of course Lady De Sardet” she was smiling

“You knew? How come?”

“Your cousin, he wrote to me sometimes, I asked another maid to teach me how to read” she blushed “Oh, wait here”

De Sardet was puzzled. She came back with a letter”

“You should take this letter, I will keep intruders at bay you can count on me”

“Thank you” she went in her room and unfolded the letter.

_ My dearest Liz, _

_ I have good news, my cousin managed to find a healer who eased my constant pain, isn’t she formidable? I am sure she will find a cure one day. I feel a little better and can resume my letters to you, I am sorry if I were silent for such a long time. _

_ You know, I believe my cousin has grown very close to Kurt, do you remember him? You helped us put him to sleep once. Who would have thought they would fall in love with each other? Frankly, I am happy for them, Kurt is a good man, he saved us from the coup. At least he is honest and I know he will protect her. They are both my dearest friends and I am sincerely happy for them.  _

_ They haven’t told me anything yet, I have seen my cousin struggling, she seemed like she wanted to confide. I can only guess that seeing my state they probably didn’t want me to feel miserable and lonely. But on the contrary I am thrilled. _

_ I wish I could see the look on my father's face when he will know, it will be quite the sight! _

_ Of course dear Liz, please keep all of this to you, I wouldn’t want to create any problems to my cousin. _

_ Yours affectionately, _

_ CDO _

Kurt came into her room and saw she was emotional. He went to her, knelt in front of her and handed her the handkerchief. She was sitting on her bed like many times he had seen her in her room. She didn’t seem sad, only moved. She handed him the letter so he could understand more fully. 

He read it and looked back at her “I am relieved, I am not sure I will ever get your uncle’s approval, but having your cousin’s is more than I could ever hope for” saying so he pulled out a small box and took a ring out of it “it is not extraordinary, a Lord could probably do better, however Lady De Sardet I would dearly like to have you as my wife forever”

“Oh Kurt” and she jumped on him, he toppled over and laughed

“Is that how nobles say yes?”

She chuckled “No, certainly not, but it's definitely how I say yes” and she kissed him.

**********

Her uncle asked her to be governor until he found someone else to replace her. He had wanted her be the new governor but she had insisted that she did not want to do it. She was too afraid of the repercussions, people would have gossiped. Beside she liked being a legate. And she had great plans about curing the malychor and making sure the natives would never again be wronged in any way possible. She trusted that she could accomplish that with the alliances she had forged. When she got back to the island to Kurt’s pleasure who had hated being at the court, she started putting into effects some laws and treaties. All the ideas she had were mostly ideas Constantin had told her over the years and especially since he had been governor. As a studious woman, she had written all his ideas even the smallest ones and she had decided to put them all into action. He had had so many grand ideas full of kindness and generosity. She called them the Constantin D’Orsay treaties. She had hung a portrait of her cousin in the great hall and had declined the offer of having her own portrait hung up. Thanks to all her hard work, she cleared Constantin name and he was praised and fondly remembered. 

**Author's Note:**

> You are reading the Part 2 containing 8 chapters, I really wanted to re-read everything and left the work waiting for one year then I felt like I should publich it like that. FYI if you like the content I have also written a Part 1 containing 9 chapters (before Greedfall) and a Part 3 containing an Epilogue (after Greedfall). I recommend reading part 1 first. 
> 
> My work might contain mistakes, I am half French / half English and was brought up in France. If anyone wants to proof read or make any kind of suggestion I would be thrilled to work with you!


End file.
